Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: Bugs Bunny hosts a Looney Tunes-style version of "Total Drama Island". With 60 cartoon stars all in one place, who will win the sweet 10 million dollar prize? All-star crossover including Looney Tunes, Winx Club, Billy & Mandy, Animaniacs, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, etc. Happy 20 Years, Cartoon Network!
1. Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island  
****Summary:** Bugs Bunny hosts this _Looney Tunes_-style version of _Total Drama Island_ and 60 cartoon stars come to Camp Wawanakwa for a sweet $10 million dollar prize! Watch this series and find out who will be the winner of _Total Warners Island_! All-Star Crossover featuring _Looney Tunes_, _Winx Club_, _Billy and Mandy_, _Animaniacs_, _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_, and other cartoons.

Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, and Tiny Toons (c) Warner Bros.  
Total Drama series (c) Teletoon and Fresh TV  
All other cartoon characters that appear are owned by their respective properties.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island Chp. 1: Not So Happy Campers, Part 1  
****Chapter 1:** "Not So Happy Campers, Part 1"

**Warning:** The author does not own any of the cartoon characters that appear in this crossover, except for the original character, B-Money Playa. Also, please do not attempt any of these stunts from this crossover show. Please be warned: Reader Discretion Is Advised. Seriously, please take our word for it.

* * *

KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
_Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island_

* * *

The show starts with a view of Camp Wawanakwa in Los Angeles, California. Suddenly, a grey rabbit, who is Bugs Bunny, famous _Looney Tunes_ star, pops out of a rabbit hole and walks up to the docks to speak to the readers and the audience at home.

Bugs: "Eh, what's up, doc? We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa in beautiful Los Angeles, California. I'm your host, Bugs Bunny, preparing to drop Season One of the hottest new reality show on television, right now."

Bugs continues to address the audience as he walks down the dock to a sign.

Bugs: "Ok, folks, here is da deal: Initially, we were meant to have at least 22 campers sign up to spend at least 8 weeks in this summer camp, however, the producers were bought by a young American entrepreneur and we had tried to work on this show 3 or 4 times, and after the last try, we thought that there was no luck of this show being a major success. Luckily, after a few weeks of inactivity, we have decided to reboot this idea and give it another shot. We are bringing back the idea of having 60 beloved cartoon stars from the United States joining this show to win $10 million. While they are here, they will compete in challenges against each other and will have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every 3 days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Maroons, and leave the island ... for good."

In the next scene, Bugs takes us to a bonfire pit where he reveals the inner workings of the elimination ceremonies.

Bugs: "Each week, all but one of the campers will receive ... a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with worldwide fame and a large fortune, which, if the winner is practically obsessed with money, they will probably blow in one week. To survive, they will have to deal with flies, bears ..."

Chronos: "Like Chronos, the Master of All-Time!"

Bugs: "Chef Gin Rummy ..."

Gin Rummy was in the kitchen, cooking some food, and looks at the audience.

Gin Rummy: "What in the f*ck are y'all lookin' at?"

Bugs: "... and each other. Who will crush under the pressure, who will be the first camper voted off, and who will win the $10 million prize? Find out right here, right now on the first season of _Total_ ... _Warners_ ... _Island_."

* * *

(Cue Theme Song - "I Wanna Be Famous")

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And I think the answer is plain to see._

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna live close to the sun_  
_So, pack your bags 'cause I've already won_  
_Everything to prove nothing's in my way_  
_I'll get there one day._

_'Cause I wanna be famous_

_Na, nananana, nanananana, nanananana_

_I wanna be, I wanna be_  
_I wanne be famous (2x)_

The scene zooms into Camp Wawanakwa and Bugs is seen sitting on a chair, reading the script of the show.

The scene switches to the lake, where Clawdeen is swimming and sees Wakko Warner with hearts in his eyes. Wakko began to chase Clawdeen while Blossom and Dexter were staring at each other lovingly on a surfboard until they heard Clawdeen scream. A fish then pops out of the lake and Beaky Buzzard flies by, grabbing the fish.

The scene switches to the woods, where Beaky Buzzard drops the fish on Courage, who is sitting on a log with animals around him. When the fish fell near Courage, the animals get surprised and begin to attack Courage, who runs off screaming. Eddy laughs at him, while Bloom just gives him a blank stare.

The scene switches to the waterfall, where Layla and Nefera are in a kayak, hitting each other, not even noticing the waterfall as they fell down while screaming. Double D is seen on a branch finding inner peace when he sees Roxy and Grim riding on Grim's scythe. Double D only rolled his eyes at that sight.

The scene switches to the confessional trailer, where Roxy and Grim land and bump into it, making Brandy fly out of the trailer while she was trying on some makeup.

The scene switches to the kitchen, where Gin Rummy is cooking something and Dib and Norbert are tied up, looking frightened at what Gin Rummy was about to serve them. In the same room, Billy and Mandy are seen arm-wrestling, where Billy wins while Mandy just has an annoyed look on her face.

The scene switches back out to the camp, where Musa and Penny Proud are watching Johnny Bravo look at himself with two mirrors, later flexing his muscles for the two girls.

The scene switches to the docks, where Bubbles pulls the camera over to her and begins to juggle some sticks with flames on them, later throwing one up in the air as the scene changes to the nighttime sky.

The last scene is set to the campfire pit at night and Buster and Babs are sitting next to each other, smiling and beginning to lean in for a kiss, but Yakko quickly bumps in, smiling as Buster and Babs look awkwardly at the Warner Brother. The scene zooms out of the campfire pit and shows all of the campers sitting around the campfire, with Bugs and Gin Rummy standing near the seats.

(Theme Song Ends)

* * *

Bugs: "Welcome back to _Total Warners Island_. Alright, it's time to meet our contestants for this season. We told them they would be staying at this five-star resort, so, while it _does_ look like one, if they seem somewhat annoyed, that's probably why."

A giant yacht appears next to the dock as it unloads the camper it is carrying. The first camper to arrive on the island is a redhead boy genius who wore a white shirt, black shorts and shoes, purple gloves, glasses, and a baseball cap.

Dexter: "Wow, Bugs Bunny! I must say it is an honor to meet you in person."

Bugs: "Alright, glad to see you could make it, Dexter."

The next two contestants to arrive on the island were the Powerpuff Girls. The first Powerpuff Girl had a red bow, red hair, a pink dress with a black stripe, white socks, and black shoes and the second Powerpuff Girl had two blonde pigtails, a blue dress with a black stripe, white socks, and black shoes.

Bugs: "Hello, Blossom and Bubbles! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

Blossom: "Oh, hi, Bugs. Did you say this was a camp? It looks more like a five-star resort to me."

Bubbles: "Yeah, me too."

Bugs: "Well, it does have some elemnts of being a five-star resort or at least being a reasonable facsimile thereof."

While Blossom and Bubbles walked next to Dexter, two more contestants arrived on the island. The first one wore white gloves and brown pants and the second one wore a red baseball cap, white gloves, and a long-sleeve blue shirt.

Yakko: "Hey, Bugs! It's great to see you again!"

Bugs: "Hey, fellas! Yeah, I've been wondering how you guys have been doing. Hey, where's Dot?"

Wakko: "Oh, she decided not to join this season. She said she is going to appear in the fourth season, though."

Bugs: "Well, I can't wait."

As Yakko and Wakko walked over to the other campers, another camper had arrived on the island. This camper was a young preteen Asian girl who wore a green T-shirt and had a pink highlight on one of her bangs.

Bugs: "June! How's it going, doc?"

June: "Oh, hey, Bugs. Things are pretty much okay."

June looked at the camp and looked surprised about the fact on how a show like this would have a camp looking like a five-star resort.

June: "Uh, how did you get this five-star reso-, I mean, 'camp'?"

Bugs: "What can I say? This show has some good ties with the folks at TimeWarner."

While June walked over to the other campers, three new campers stepped off of the boat. The first one was all bones and wore a black cloak, the second one was a boy with a big nose and wore a red baseball cap, a white shirt with a blue stripe, blue shorts and white shoes with a red stripe, and the third one had blonde hair and wore a pink dress with a flower on it and black shoes.

Bugs: "Well, I see that Grim, Billy, and Mandy have arrived. Glad to see they could make it."

As Grim, Billy, and Mandy walked over to the other campers, two campers have arrived on the island. The first one had an afro and wore a brown shirt with a white T-shirt inside, blue pants and black shoes, and the second one had braids, a white shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers.

Bugs: "Hey, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Huey and Riley."

Riley: "Man, this place is the bomb! This looks better than what we had imagined."

Huey: "You got that right."

Bugs: "Well, here come our next two competitors, Norbert and Daggett."

Two beaver brothers had arrived on the island. The first beaver brother had light brown fur and the second beaver brother had brown fur.

Norbert: "Helloooo, Camp Wawanakwa, your champion-es have arri-ved!"

Daggett: "What was up with that, Norb? Are you trying to out-ham me?"

Norbert: "What? No."

Daggett: "Norb, let me say this. You can NOT out-ham the HAM MASTER!"

Norbert (sarcastically): "Okay, 'Ham-Master'. Just calm down."

Daggett just rolled his eyes as he began to introduce himself to Billy.

Billy: "Oh, hey, my name's Billy and you must be Daggett."

Daggett: "Yeah, and that was my brother, Norbert. You know, I've heard from many people that we have the same voice."

Billy: "Really, I don't hear it."

Daggett: "Actually, I think I'm hearing it right now.

Billy: "Sounds kinda high-pitched and hammy, doesn't it?"

Daggett: "Well, there are many voices in the world, so some of them are bound to be similar."

After that Lampshade Hanging-style of discussion, another camper arrived on the island. This camper was a wallaby wearing a blue island shirt with purple trees on it and brown shoes.

Bugs: "Hey, Rocko, how are you doing?"

Rocko: "Fine, Bugs. I'm glad to be here on the show for a good vacation."

Bugs: "Yeah, this will be one pretty, exciting show."

As Rocko walked over to the other campers with a smile, another camper had arrived. This camper had black hair with green streaks and wore a red jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, blue shorts, and black sneakers.

Bugs: "Hey, well, what do you know? Jake Long has arrived!"

Jake: "Hey, Bugs. I thought it was pretty cool when you did those commercials with Michael Jordan."

Bugs: "Oh, shucks, doc. It was nothin', just wanted to do something for the audience."

After that quick conversation, the next camper had arrived. This camper was a 16-year old girl who wore a red jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, red skirt, and red shoes.

Penny: "Hey, everyone, I'm glad to meet you all."

Bugs: "Everyone, this is Penny Proud. Eh, pleased to meet you, Penny."

Penny: "Pleased to meet you, Bugs."

As Penny walked over to the others, Bugs looked to see that two rabbits appeared as the next campers. The first one was a blue rabbit wearing a red shirt and white gloves and the second one was a pink rabbit wearing purple ribbons on the tips of her ears, a yellow shirt, and a purple skirt. The two rabbits ran over to Bugs and gave him a hug.

Bugs: "Oh, hey, Buster and Babs. Fancy seeing you two again."

Buster: "Well, we were just around the neighborhood and we heard that you were hosting this new show, so we decided to come in and have some fun, for old time's sake."

While Babs and Buster walked over to the other campers, a new camper had arrived on the island. This one was very strange: this camper had green skin, lacked a nose and ears, and his eyes even had a glassy look to them.

Zim: "Hahahahahahaha! Foolish scum of the Planet Earth! You, all of you, will bow down to the almighty power that is Invader ZIM!"

Bugs: "Zim, nice to meet you, doc. Eh, I hope you realize that we picked you because we needed some characters that were ... 'unique'."

Zim (fearful): "Uh, wha-what are you talking about? I am as normal as everyone else out here!"

Blossom: "Yeah, right. _(turns to Huey)_ There is no way he is an actual human, he has to be an alien."

Dib: "Well, that is because he _is_ an alien."

This camper, named Dib, had a large head and wore a black cloak and glasses. He had a somewhat passive look on his face.

Dib: "Well, what is the use? I have a feeling that no one would belive me based on that criteria alone."

Bugs: "Hey, Dib, we're glad to have you here. From what I've read, every reality show has an alien genius, but don't think that no one believes you on the fact that Zim is an actual alien."

Dib: "Well, I'm sure the sane people would believe it, but what can you do?"

Bugs: "Yeah, I'll say."

As Dib walked over to the other campers, three campers had already arrived. The first one had long red hair and wore a blue dress and pink heels, the second one had blonde hair and wore a red shirt, pink pants and red heels, and the third one wore a yellow shirt, purple skirt and purple boots.

Bugs: "Yo, Sam, Clover, Alex, it's cool to see you girls again."

Sam: "Hi, Bugs, thanks for getting us on the show. Is Kim Possible here yet?"

Bugs: "Well, according to my watch, she is supposed to be coming pretty soon."

Sam: "Well, that's good to hear."

As Sam, Clover, and Alex walked over to the others, another camper had already arrived. This camper was a female humanoid dog. She wore a small pink shirt, red shorts, purple flip-flops, and a black collar with a silver tag. She picked up her bags and entered the docks. Yakko and Wakko seemed to have taken an instant liking to the new camper.

Bugs: "Well, Brandy Harrington, fancy meeting you here, looking beautiful as always."

Brandy: "*sighs* You know, I get so tired of hearing that. Wait, I thought you said this was a five-star resort."

Bugs: "Eh, you do realize that this is a Los Angeles version of Camp Wawanakwa, right? Basically, it _is _a five-star resort by a slight technicality. So, you have nothing to worry about."

Brandy: "Well, at least this is better than being in the jungle with that screwy rabbit."

Bugs: "I take it you don't like rabbits at all, huh?"

Brandy: "Actually, I do like rabbits ... at least ones that are not like Mr. Whiskers."

Bugs (aside to the audience): "Mr. Whiskers? Who is Mr. Whiskers?"

As Brandy joined the others, two other campers arrived on the island. The first camper was a tall blue-jay and the second camper was a short brown racoon.

Mordecai: "Dude, do you really think you are going to get the ladies on this show by acting like ... you know who?"

Rigby: "Hey, if Johnny Bravo is a certified chick magnet, his techniques have to work. Am I right?"

After Rigby walked over to the other campers, Mordecai just looked at the audience.

Mordecai: "Good luck. It will work after you get beaut up in the first set of episodes."

As Mordecai walked over to the others, a blonde-haired muscleman made it to the island. He was wearing a black shirt, black sunglases, blue shorts, and black shoes.

Bugs: "Hey, Johnny Bravo! Good to see ya again, doc."

Johnny: "Thanks, Bugs. I'm glad to be back in action and I see that some mamacitas have already arrived."

While Johnny started to flirt with some of the females, five campers had already arrived. The first girl had red hair and wore a blue shirt with a heart on it, a blue skirt, light blue socks and dark blue shoes, the second girl had blonde hair and wore a light blue dress with pink stripes and pink heels, the third girl had light brown hair and wore a pink shirt, a pink skirt, light pink socks and red shoes, the fourth girl had two long black ponytails and wore a red T-shirt, blue shorts and red sneakers, the fifth girl had pink hair and wore a pink shirt and skirt with light purple socks and pink shoes, the sixth girl had dark brown hair with light brown streaks and wore a pink basketball jersey with light green shorts and lime green shorts, and the seventh girl had pink hair with yellow tips and wore a pink shirt with a blue heart, green pants and pink boots.

Bugs: "Hey, Winx Club! It's good to see you again."

Bloom: "Hi, Bugs! It's good to see you again, too!"

The Winx Club girls all hugged Bugs with smiles on their faces. However, it was apparently _too_ cute for the next camper to arrive, who was a black duck with an orange beak, orange feet, and black feathers.

Daffy: "Oh, brother!"

The Winx Club and Bugs looked up to see that Daffy was going to be competing for the $10 million prize as well.

Bugs: "Eh, what's up, duck?"

Daffy: "Nothing, Bugs. Just ready for some good competition for the most part."

Bugs: "Yeah, I can see that."

Daffy and the Winx Club walked over to the other campers as another camper stepped out of the yacht. He was a tuxedo black-and-white cat.

Sylvester: "Sufferin' Succotash! This may not be Miami Beach, but it sure looks nice!"

Bugs: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Sylvester!"

Sylvester: "Thanks, Bugs. I didn't know you were hosting this show."

Bugs: "Well, let's just say since _The Looney Tunes Show_'s second season is coming in October and Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday being in that same month, I could do this show until then."

Sylvester: "Well, I can't wait to get back to working on the show."

After that, the next camper had arrived on the island. This camper was like a younger version of Jean-Luc Picard. He had a bald head and wore sunglasses, a red shirt, gray shorts, and brown shoes.

Bugs: "Well, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Numbah One."

Numbah One: "Thanks for the introduction, Bugs."

As Numbah One walked over to the other campers, two other campers arrived on the island. These two campers were two teenage girls, with the first girl having red hair and the second girl having her black hair in two ponytails. The red-haired wore a green tank-top, blue shorts and white shoes and the black-haired girl wore a red shirt, red shorts and white shoes.

Bugs: "Hey, KP, what's up?"

Kim: "Nothing much, Bugs. Glad that you got the Spies, the Winx, and myself on this show again."

Bugs: "Eh, what can I say? You girls have all helped us out with some life-threatening forces before, so the best thing I could do is let you girls stay here for a vacation."

Sam: "Wow, hey, Kim! It's good to see you again!"

Sam, Clover, and Alex were quickly joined by Daffy, Brandy, Bloom, Flora, Bubbles, Blossom, June, and Rocko.

Kim: "I see that some of our other friends have made it."

Kim high-fived all of the characters as Monique walked over to Sylvester.

Monique: "Hey, Sylvester, what's up?"

Sylvester: "Oh, hey, Monique. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Another camper arrived on the island, who was a pink dog named Courage. After that, another camper had already made it. This camper had long blonde hair and wore a purple long-sleeve shirt, blue pants, white sneakers and a witch's hat.

Bugs: "Sabrina, good to see ya."

Sabrina: "Thanks, Bugs. Uh, do I want to know why everyone is giving me weird looks?"

Bugs turned and noticed all of the campers had worried, passive, and nervous looks on their faces.

Bugs: "Eh, I think it's your witch's hat, Sabrina."

Sabrina: "Oh, this? Oh, don't worry."

After Sabrina took off her witch's hat and walked over to the others, Virgil Hawkins arrived on the island using his static board.

Virgil: "Man, that was one cool ride. Hey, Bugs, what's up?"

Bugs: "Eh, nothing much, Virgil. Glad to have ya on the show."

Virgil: "Thanks, it's an honor to be here."

Just then, five others campers arrived on the island. The first camper was a teenage Frankenstein girl with skunk-type hair, a black-and-white dress, and black shoes, the second camper was a vampire with pink skin, pink and black hair, a pink-and-black dress and skirt, and pink shoes, the second one was a teenage werewolf with brown hair, a purple leopard shirt with a black jacket, a purple-and-black skirt, and purple shoes, the fourth one was a teenage mummy with gold hair with black stripes, a blue-and-black shirt, blue-and-black pants, and blue shoes, and the fifth camper was also a teenage mummy, wearing the same gear as the fourth camper.

Bugs: "Well, I see that the Monster High girls have arrived. Welcome, girls!"

Frankie: "Oh, hi, Bugs! It's good to be here!"

Frankie gave Bugs a hug while Nefera de Nile just rolled her eyes.

Nefera: "Okay, can we get a move on here?"

As Nefera walked past them, Bugs walked over to Cleo de Nile.

Bugs: "Eh, Cleo, who is she?"

Cleo: "Nefera de Nile is my sister, rather unfortunately."

Bugs: "Does she always act like that?"

Cleo: "99% of the time."

Bugs just looked at the audience with a face resembling "Sheesh!".

As the Monster High girls walked over to the other campers, two other campers arrived on the island. The first camper was a 13-year old boy who wore a baseball cap, a green shirt, blue pants and black sneakers and the other camper was another 13-year old boy who had orange hair and wore a pair of goggles, a yellow jumpsuit and orange shoes.

Bugs: "Welcome to Camp Wawankwa, Lil' D and Philly Phil!"

Lil' D: "Thanks, Bugs. Wait, did you say 'Camp' Wawanakwa? It looks like a five-star resort to me."

Bugs: "Yeah, I know."

Lil' D and Philly Phil just shrugged as they walked over to the others. Just then, another camper arrived on the island. This next camper was an African-American boy who wore a yellow shirt, green shorts, hiker boots, black-framed glasses and a red hat. He was also wearing a gray backpack.

Tucker: "Hello, Camp Wawanakwa. Tucker Foley is in the house. What's up, Bugs?"

Bugs and Tucker high-fived each other as Tucker walked over to the others and introduced himself. After a while, he greeted Mordecai and Rigby.

Tucker: "Hmm ... you know, Mordecai, you look kinda familiar. Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

Mordecai: "Well, you know how I get around. You might know my face from here or there."

After that, three new campers got off of the yacht and lined up. The first one was a male blonde with a blue skull cap and a skateboard tucked under his arm, the second one was an African-American with a guitar and dreadlocks, and the third one was a brunette with a pale purple hoody.

Bugs: "Okay, getting back to the introduction of the new campers, let's welcome Jude, Jen, and Wyatt."

Jude: "Hey, Bugs! Loved you when you did that basketball game in that movie with Michael Jordan."

Bugs: "Yeah, I guess I did make an impact for cartoon characters in the game of basketball."

While they were talking, the next camper had arrived. This one was a rabbit who was similar to Bugs in a way, but she had cream fur, a tuft of blonde hair with her ears tied up in a ponytail and she wore a white T-shirt with blue shorts.

Lola: "Hey, Bugs, it's nice to see you again."

Bugs: "Well, Lola, it's nice to see you, too. You know, it has been a while since we last talked."

Lola: "Yeah, it feels like it has been 2 years."

While Lola walked over to the other campers, another camper got off of the yacht. This camper was a brown coyote who was known for being ... a SUPER-Genius!

Wile E.: "Hello, Bugs, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Coyote, Wile E. Coyote. I am a super genius by trade."

Bugs (sarcastically): "Oh, great, another one of those 'I am more superior than the other characters' geniuses."

Wile E.: "I'll have you know that I have a 720 I.Q.!"

As Wile E. walked over to the other campers, another camper arrived on the island. This one was a red MonStar. He wore a grey T-shirt and dark blue shorts.

Bugs: "Hey, Nawt, good to see ya!"

Nawt: "Hey, Bugs! It's cool to see you again, too!"

As Nawt walked over to the other campers, another camper arrived on the island. This camper had orange hair and wore a brown and yellow hat, a blue basketball jersey with a light blue shirt underneath, green shorts, and orange sneakers.

Bugs: "Twister Rodriguez, glad to see you could make it."

Twister: "Thanks, Bugs. I'm glad to be here."

As Twister walked over to the other campers, the last three campers walked up to the docks. The first one was the tallest of the trio and wore a green jacket with a red and white-striped shirt inside, blue pants, and black shoes. He was carrying three large duffel bags. The second one wore a ski hat, a red shirt, purple shorts, and blue shoes. The third one was the short one; he had three hairs sticking up and wore a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes. While the second one's arms were scrawny and the third one was not as strong, the two of them were somehow able to lift and carry a refrigerator.

Double D: "Wow, Eddy, this is one big refrigerator. Eddy, why did we have to bring one anyway?"

Eddy: "Like you said, Double D, we needed to be prepared since we were going to be here for a while."

Double D: "Well, yes, I _did_ say that, but why is it that the both of us needed to carry this refrigerator?"

Eddy: "Well, I wanted to help you out since we were not as strong as Ed here and I wanted to save you some of the pressure, so you did not have to carry this thing all the way up here."

Double D: "Oh, okay, I understand now."

Ed: "Well, that was pretty generous of you, Eddy."

As June and Johnny helped Double D and Eddy set the fridge down, a young teenage 15-year old with braids, a Chicago Bulls basketball jersey, black shorts, and white sneakers appeared out of the yacht.

Bugs: "Well, Mr. Playa, it is always nice to have the new producer out here to see the show in progress."

B-Money: "Yeah, I just came down here to make sure nothing unexpected happens on the show, as well as making sure that a certain sadist does not come around to start messing with you and the others."

Bugs: "What sadist? You mean that Chris McLean character?"

B-Money: "No, I heard you already dealt with him before. I am talking about that _other_ character who is know for being a sadist."

Bugs: "The Red Guy? Oh, _brother_."

B-Money: "Oh, yes. He apparently came back and, from what I heard in the news, he was wreaking havoc on TV shows like this."

Bugs: "Well, he must be jealous about something."

B-Money: "Yeah, but we do not know what it is ... yet. Well, since this area is safe, we can safely take a promotional picture."

Bugs (taking out a camera): "Alright then okay, everyone, get together for this promo picture!"

The campers walked over to the side of the dock that was closest to B-Money and Bugs. They all struck a pose and stared at the camera.

Bugs: "Okay, say Wawanakwa."

All campers: "Wawanakwa- WHOA!"

As Bugs took the picture, the dock had collapsed under the weight of himself, the sixty campers, and B-Money. As they all popped out, they looked up to see the Red Guy laughing at them, holding a saw.

The Red Guy: "Hahahaha! I wouldn't say you all are _safe_ from me. This is going to be one good season. Good-bye!"

The Red Guy zoomed out of the scene as Bugs and B-Money helped everyone out of the water.

B-Money: "Okay, everyone, dry off and meet us in the campfire pit in ten minutes. We will see you there."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the now-dry campers were sitting near the campfire, the now-dry B-Money and the now-dry Bugs arrived. As B-Money checked to make sure the dock was as good as new, Bugs began to explain the game to the campers.

Bugs: "This ... is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next couple of weeks. The campers around you will be your cabinmates, your competition, and maybe even your friends."

As Bugs was saying this, several things happened at a time: Rocko began to seem nervous upon seeing Nawt staring at him, Daggett accidentally spilled water on Brandy's head, making Brandy attempt to beat up the beaver, and Double D and Dexter were looking at all of the insanity, shaking their heads in disdain.

Bugs: "The camper who manages to last the longest, without getting voted off even once, will win 10 million dollars at the end of the season!"

Eddy: "Wait, I thought it was going to be $100,000."

Bugs: "It was, but since we have a bigger budget in this version, we had to expand the dollar amount of the winning prize. Now, about sleeping arrangements, you will be put into two teams with two separate cabins, with girls on one side and boys on the other side. Alright, so when I call your name, go stand over there, you will be forming the first team."

Babs  
Buster  
Dexter  
Blossom  
Bubbles  
Yakko  
Wakko  
Clover  
Nobert  
Stella  
Tecna  
Nawt  
Cleo  
Nefera  
Draculaura  
Zim  
Johnny  
Sylvester  
Lola  
Lil' D  
Philly Phil  
Tucker  
Riley  
Billy  
Mandy  
Jake  
Layla  
Roxy  
Ed  
Eddy

Bugs then grabbed a large flag and passed it to Wakko.

Bugs: "From this moment on, you are officially known as ... the Zooming Road Runners."

The flag unraveled, revealing the Road Runner of the famous _Looney Tunes_ franchise.

Wakko: "Wow! I'm a Road Runner!"

Bugs: "The rest of you over here, you will be forming team two."

Bloom  
Double D  
Virgil  
Mordecai  
Rigby  
Courage  
Frankie  
Clawdeen  
Flora  
Musa  
Brandy  
Dib  
Jen  
Grim  
Wyatt  
Sam  
Huey  
Alex  
Wile E.  
Daffy  
Jude  
Sabrina  
Kim  
Monique  
Rocko  
Juniper  
Penny  
Daggett  
Numbah One  
Twister

Bugs then picked up another flag and passed it to Bloom.

Bugs: "You all will be known as the Looney Screwballs!"

The flag unraveled to reveal pictures of Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny standing near the famous Warner Bros. logo.

Bugs: "Alright, campers, you will be filmed in certain areas of the camp."

Bugs led the campers to a confessional trailer.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Confession Cam: Where your thoughts can be shared and the money is being wasted on something like this; this was hard, but **_**someone**_** had to do this)**

**Bugs: "You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries. Let the audience know what you are really thinking or just get something off of your chest. Go ahead and give it a try!"  
****Babs: "Okay ... so far, this is pretty different."  
****Grim: "Okay, I know what you folks at home are wondering, 'How did the Grim Reaper end up with those two kids'? Well, here's the thing: I made a bet with them for the life of Billy's pet hamster, Mr. Snuggles, and they outsmarted me in a limbo contest, so now I'm their 'best friend' forever. However, we did make a deal before we got here: If I beat them or lasted longer than either of them combined, I shall regain my freedom! Be warned, mortals, the Grim Reaper is coming back."  
****Pesto (from **_**Animaniacs**_**): "Am I even getting paid for this cameo?"  
****Double D: "I am kind of upset I am on a different team than Ed and Eddy. I'm not sure how they feel about the fridge being Looney Screwballs property, but they did not seem to mind in the slightest."  
****Eddy: "It is the first day of our summer vacation, along with being the first episode of this season, and already, I am mad that Ed, Double D, and I are not on the same team. I guess that may change if we make it to the merge."  
****Dib: "Well, since I am here, I have to think of some strategies to win this game. I honestly don't have a good feeling about Nefera de Nile or Brandy Harrington."  
****Wakko: "This is going to be one exciting season."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bugs: "Okay, campers, let's find your cabins."

The campers then followed Bugs for a short distance and later saw two medium-sized cabins.

Bugs: "Road Runners, you are in the east cabin and Screwballs, you are in the west cabin."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

(Road Runners' cabin)

The Road Runner girls walked into their cabin to be greeted with a reminder of their past experience at summer camps: Bunk beds.

Nefera: "This can not be happening. I don't do bunk beds."

Babs: "Oh, stop complaining. You need to learn how to live like this."

Nefera: "Shut up, weird rabbit girl."

As Bugs walked past the cabins, Billy quickly stopped him.

Billy: "Hey, Bugs, where are the restrooms?"

Bugs: "Over there, doc. Wait, what are you planning to do with that water gun?"

Billy: "Oh, uh, nothing really."

Billy quickly zoomed to the boys' restroom, filled up his squirt gun with water, and quietly snuck into the girls' side of the Road Runners' cabin.

In the boys' side, they were busy relaxing until they heard the girls on the other side scream as Billy quickly ran out of the girls' room and ran from an angry mob of girls who were chasing after him due to his squirt gun prank.

Wakko: "Oh, brother."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

(Screwballs' cabin)

Virgil: "Hey, Bugs, will there be any chaperones during our stay around here?"

Bugs: "Well, some of you guys and girls are at least the ages of 16 and 19, the same age as a Counselor-In-Training at a normal summer camp, so, other than myself, the producer, and the cook, you will have no adult supervision, but before you do something that may be harmful or stupid, just remember you are setting an example for the younger campers. Ok, you all have one hour to unpack before you meet in the mess hall."

Virgil: "Well, that's good to hear. Nice work on the fridge, Double D. All we need is some food, some soda, and we will be set."

Dib: "I guess there will be a lot of parties happening around here once that happens."

Virgil: "You got that right."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gin Rummy: "ALRIGHT, YOU MAGGOTS, LISTEN UP!"

A tall and muscular Caucasian in a Chef's outfit was standing behind a counter.

Gin Rummy: "I serve this food three times a day and you will eat it three times a day! So, grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

Eddy: "Heh, have a cow."

Wakko began to snicker as Gin Rummy heard Eddy's comment.

Gin Rummy: "Hold up, hold up; what was that? Come closer, little man, I did not hear you. What did you just say?"

Eddy: "Oh, uh, I didn't say anything that was relevant."

Gin Rummy: "I bet you didn't."

As the campers moved up the line, many were surprised at how good the Sloppy Joes Chef Gin Rummy was serving.

Musa: "Hey, aren't chefs in reality shows usually Lethal ones?"

Kim: "I think it depends on the production company of the show and who's hosting the show."

While all of the campers sat down and ate the Sloppy Joes, Bugs walked into the mess hall to check up on the campers.

Bugs: "So, how's lunch?"

Virgil: "Well, I'm surprised, Bugs. This is actually pretty good."

Gin Rummy: "Well, I was originally going to make some pizza, better yet order one, but I thought this would be a better idea."

Bugs: "Well, ok, eat up, because your first challenge begins in one hour."

Flora (fearfully): "What do you think they will make us do?"

Wyatt: "It's only our first challenge. How hard can it be?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

One hour later, the campers were standing on the top of a cliff in their bathing suits. Everyone was looking nervous as Wyatt said it best.

Wyatt: "I guess I spoke too soon."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**Chapter 1 Completed**

A/N: Well, I finally completed Chapter 1 of this story. First of all, I would like to say that this was one of the most-challenging stories I have ever done because it had to be redone at least 4 or 5 times, so I hope this will last a while. I would also like to point out some character evolution nods: Daffy Duck will go back to his 'Loveable Rogue' persona, Billy will be a character who is not that smart, but not TOO dumb, Courage will speak more freely (but not too much), Johnny Bravo is back to his Deadpan Snarker Casanova Wannabe character, Dib is going to be more saner (similar to his Season 2 characterization), Brandy will be a rich girl who has a heart of gold, but she has occasional traces back to her snooty rich girl personality, and Lola Bunny is going to be a mix of her _Space Jam_ and _The Looney Tunes Show_ characterizations. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope to update again real soon. That's All, Folks and Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Happy Campers, Part 2

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island Chp. 2: Not So Happy Campers, Part 2  
****Chapter 2:** "Not So Happy Campers, Part 2"

**Warning:** The author does not own any of the cartoon characters that appear in this crossover, except for the original character, B-Money Playa. Also, please do not attempt any of these stunts from the crossover show. Please be warned: Reader Discretion Is Advised. Seriously, please take our word for it.

* * *

KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
_Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island_

* * *

Bugs: "Last time on _Total Warners Island_, 60 cartoon stars from the U.S. and Canada arrived on the island, giving us some already pretty funny moments. Zim came to the island, being melodramatic as always, Billy created a water fight between the boys and girls of the Road Runners, and, for a not-so-funny moment, the campers ended up getting into the water by a certain screwball, Well, a certain _red_ screwball. Anyways, today, the campers are about to compete in their first challenge, diving off of a cliff. Wait, that was what they did on _Total Drama Island_? Anyway, who will jump, who will be the first camper voted off, and will the campers get back at the Red Guy? Find out right here, right now on Total ... Warners ... Island!"

(Cue Theme Song - "I Wanna Be Famous")

Bugs: "Ok, campers, your challenge is three-fold: Your first task is to jump off of this 1,000-ft. high cliff into the lake."

Blossom: "Piece of cake."

Bugs: "Well, apparently, if you look down, there are two target areas. The wider area represents the portion of the lake we filled with some sharks. Inside of that area is another slightly-wide area, which is the safe zone. That is your target area and that is officially shark-free."

Monique: "Whoa ..."

Bugs: "Oh, and that's not all. B-Money, would you like to announce this incentive?"

B-Money walked up next to Bugs.

B-Money: "Sure thing. As part of this new version of _Total Drama Island_, we have also decided to include, in each challenge, the MVC award."

Jake Long: "What, exactly, is the MVC award?"

B-Money: "The MVC Award, standing for 'Most Valuable Camper' or 'Most Valuable Player' for the sports-minded and if you are using 'MVP'. It goes to the camper I determine who had the best effect on the winning team. It includes a trophy and a $500,000 cash bonus at the end of the season."

Many of the campers perked up at the thought of a reward for their hard work during the challenges. Bugs then smiled at B-Money before he turned to the campers with his signature smirk.

Bugs: "Alright, thanks for the announcement, B-Money. Looney Screwballs, you're up first."

Jen: "Wow, so, uh, who's up first?"

The Screwballs all looked around.

Wakko: "Don't worry about it, guys. I hear these shows always make the interns do the stunts first to make sure it is safe."

* * *

(Two hours earlier)

_Bugs: "Alright, so we have to test the waters, so Rummy, are you willing to go through this?"_

_Gin Rummy: "Do I look like an intern to you?"_

_Bugs: "Not technically, but the ones we had were on a paid vacation to Hawaii. Besides, I promised them you would be willing to try this out. Come on, Rummy, do it for the interns. We need to know if this challenge is going to safe for the campers."_

_Gin Rummy: "Well, I guess it's better than a kick in the head."_

_Gin Rummy made the perilous jump into the lake. He landed safely enough, but he missed the safe zone, seeing the sharks coming up to him. One of the sharks popped up and had a casual conversation with him._

_Shark: "So, they ran out of interns?"_

_Gin Rummy: "No, they were actually on a paid vacation by Warner Bros."_

_Shark: "Ah, very clever. Ok, Bugs, it's good!"_

_Bugs: "Well, it seems safe enough and those sharks are not as ravenous as I thought."_

* * *

(Present)

Brandy: "Okay, once again, who's first?"

Eddy: "Ladies first."

Jen: "I'll go first, it's no big deal, just a 1,000-ft. high dive into a circle of sharks."

As Jen finished saying this, she jumped off into the lake. She managed to perform a perfect swan dive into the safe zone, impressing everyone.

Kim: "Not bad."

Courage: "That was awesome."

Daffy: "Woo-hoo! I'm up next!"

Daffy made his jump, attempting to perform the most-complicated dive the same way he did when he and Bugs went to 'Casa De Calma'. However, while he did make it to the safe zone as well, everyone winced when he hit the buoy on the side of it.

Jude: "COWABUNGA, DUDE!"

Juniper: "Look out below, Jude!"

Huey just fell into the water silently, not showing a single ounce of fear on his face.

Rocko: "AHHHHH!"

Virgil, Mordecai, Rigby, and Wyatt all screamed cries of excitement as they each jumped into the water.

Brandy, like Huey, fell into the water silently.

Double D jumped into the water perfectly, as did Sam and Alex when they went up.

Flora: "Oh, dear, uh, Bugs, I can't go through with this."

Bugs: "Eh, scared of heights? Well, eh, can you handle the chicken hat?"

Zim: "Hahahahahaha! What a big chicken!"

Zim's side comment pushed Flora to her boiling point. How dare Zim laugh at her fears!

Flora: "Ugh! I'll show you!"

Flora jumped off of the cliff, but she quickly realized her mistake as she began to hyperventilate and freak out.

Musa: "Zim, you jerk! If Flora hits the water like that, she is going to drown! Don't you even feel bad for her?"

Zim: "Oh, come on, you Earth hogs can't even handle a simple jump into the water."

Musa responded to this by punching Zim really hard, causing him to fall to the ground. Just as all appeared lost for poor Flora, a certain blue and red streak appeared. Before anyone had recognized it, a web shot in-between the buoys and it caught Flora before she hit the water.

Flora: "Wow! Thanks, Spiderman!"

Spiderman: "Everybody gets one."

Spiderman then web-slinged into the sunset as Bugs watched in amazement.

Bugs: "Well, that was awesome! At least Flora is okay."

Brandy: "So, Bugs, does that even count?"

Bugs: "I put it down as 'undecided' if that makes you all feel better."

Twister: "Whoo! Rock 'n roll!"

Twister also jumped from the cliff, only to hit the side of it and spin into the lake. Luckily, he hit the safe zone and earned the team another point.

Grim, Daggett, Clawdeen, Musa, Penny, and Frankie all later jumped into the lake, earning more points for the Screwballs.

Sabrina made a perfect dive and Kim and Monique did the same.

Dib dived in without any problems, leaving only Courage and Bloom. When it was obvious that it was his turn, Courage began to look nervous. When he heard the cheering from Flora, Grim, and the other Screwballs, however, he decided to take it for the team.

Courage (to the audience): "The things I do for love."

Courage then proceeded to jump into the lake, making it into the safe zone safely. When he made it to his fellow teammates, the group began to hug him and give him praise, something he was not really used to.

Bloom: "Excuse me, Bugs, I have a medical condition."

Bugs: "Eh, what condition?"

Bloom: "A condition that prevents me from jumping off of cliffs."

Bugs: "Eh, you can chicken out if you want, but are you sure the chicken hat is worth it?"

Bloom: "Well, it's a calculated risk, I have seen the other team and I do not think 27 of them will jump."

The entire Road Runners team looked angered by that statement.

Bugs: "Alright, so that's 28 jumpers, one chicken, and one undecided choice. Road Runners, you're up and, if you can top that, we will give you some carts to help you move the boxes."

Dexter: "Excellent. Okay, who's up first?"

The Road Runners just looked at the boy genius in silence.

Nefera: "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Mandy: "Why not?"

Nefera: "Hello, national T.V.! I'll get my hair wet!"

Ed: "Are you kidding me?"

Layla suddenly walked up to Nefera's face.

Layla: "Oh, you're doing it!"

Nefera: "Says who?"

Layla: "Says me! I'm not losing this challenge all because you got your hair did, you spoiled, little Daddy's Girl!"

Nefera: "Back off, you no-good, Hip-Hop wannabe!"

Layla: "Pompous, bratty, self-centered, ponytail-wearing, peeking at hallyways Prom Queen!"

After a short silence, Nefera set Layla off with this one sentence.

Nefera: "Well, at least I'm popular."

The other Road Runners looked in shock, Bugs' eyes widened in surprise, and Johnny just raised his eyebrows.

Layla: "That is the very, very last straw! You're doing it!"

Nefera: "Oh, really? Make me!"

Layla picked Nefera up and threw her off of the cliff. Thankfully, she threw her into the safe zone.

Nefera: "Ugh! Layla, you are so dead!"

Layla: "Hey! I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? Now, I just hope I can hit it."

Layla then jumped and landed right next to Nefera.

Stella: "Uh, I thought they said this was going to be a talent competition."

Bugs: "Actually, we are saving that one for later."

Stella screamed as she fell from the cliff.

Babs zoomed down with excitement as she landed in the water.

Sylvester flapped around like a bird as he dived.

Mandy, like Brandy and Huey, came down the cliff silently.

When Billy came down, it was apparently a real long fall for him. A really, _really_ long fall. At one point, Billy even tells the audience how he feels about this fall by holding a sign that said, "Long darn fall, isn't it, folks?".

Like their friends on the Screwballs, Tecna and Roxy fell into the water without any trouble.

Lola just kept a cool demeanor as she dived into the water.

When Johnny dived into the water, he had accidentally landed outside of the safe zone. As his teammates cried for him to swim over to the transportation boat, Johnny turned to see that the sharks were coming right for him. However, one of these sharks somehow recognized Johnny from that episode, 'Beach Blanket Bravo'. As if nothing was going on, Johnny used the shark as a surfboard, and rode it to the shore.

B-Money: "Wow, this must be yet another Continuity Nod to a certain show."

Bubbles: "I don't know if I can do it."

Bubbles quickly accepted her chicken hat and went down the elevator, leaving Bugs, Buster, and Babs to look apologetically at the Powerpuff Girl.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Babs: "We couldn't really be mad at her. From what we've seen, she is the only one with enough sanity on our team to drop out."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ed made it to the safe zone with relative ease. Apparently, the sharks left pretty early due to the fact that it was their lunch break. This was noticed by Ed when he read a letter that was sent up to him by one of the sharks.

Ed: "'Out to lunch'? Wow, just wow."

While the sharks were busy, Eddy and Blossom took the opportunity to jump and safely made their way to the boat.

Cleo and Draculaura managed to make it to the safe zone, as well as Riley and Lil' D. Buster was the next one to go up.

Buster: "Let's rock."

However, just like Daffy, Buster also hit one of the buoys. This caused another wince from everyone as Draculaura helped the rabbit into the boat.

Zim: "Ha-ha! Foolish Earth Hogs! Watch as I, the almighty Zim, complete this masterful dive. You shall bask in my almighty greatness!"

Zim then jumped off of the cliff and hit the water, making the safe zone. Zim began to scream out loud as steam came off of him when he pulled himself out of the water, twitching on the deck of the boat.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Blossom: "I actually agree with Dib. I think Zim is an alien."  
****Grim: "Alien."  
****Double D: "Alien."  
****Courage: "Definitely an alien."  
Dib: "Wow, some people actually know about Zim being an alien. Wait, why is that so surprising? Oh, yeah, because no one believes me about that on our show."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After Yakko, Philly Phil, Tucker, Jake, Clover, and Nawt completed their dives, Wakko was the final one for the Road Runners to take a dive. When Bugs saw that Wakko was about to go to the elevator, he quickly stopped him.

Bugs: "Hey, Wakko, come here, doc."

Wakko walked over to Bugs.

Bugs: "It's now down to you, Wakko, but no pressure. Just try your best and believe in yourself."

Wakko gave a small smile.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Wakko: "I was pretty nervous, I mean, I'm not exactly what you would call a 'strong swimmer'."  
****Virgil: "I look at Wakko and I say, 'There is no way he can do it'."  
****Blossom: "I thought, 'if he jumps this, he is going to die'."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wakko was preparing to jump as Bugs gave him some more words of wisdom.

Bugs: "Take a good running start, you can do this, buddy."

Wakko took a couple of steps and bucked up with confidence.

Wakko: "I am going to die now ... for the Zooming Road Runners!"

Wakko zoomed down into the water, creating an explosion of water that sent all of the campers, even the sharks, barreling into the beach.

Bugs: "Wow! The winners are the Zooming Road Runners!"

As his teammates began to cheer him on, Wakko just fainted.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the Road Runners whistled a walking tune while they used the carts to pull the crates, the Screwballs were having some trouble. While some characters were able to move their boxes with relative ease (Flora, Double D, Virgil), others were having some trouble, including Courage, Rocko, and Daggett, due to them being small, they all had to push one crate.

After a few minutes of carrying, everyone made it to the campgrounds and they began their attempts to open the crates. However, Bugs saved both teams the hard work by using a remote control to open the boxes for them.

Bugs: "Eh, don't ya just love technology?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While the Road Runners were grabbing some 2x4's to work on the hot-tub, Nefera and Stella walked over to Layla, who was digging through her crate.

Nefera: "Hey, Layla, I just want to say sorry for how things went earlier today."

Layla: "Really? Well, I guess I'm sorry for throwing you off of a cliff earlier."

Nefera: "Thanks."

While they were walking away, Stella began to ask Nefera a question.

Stella: "Did you really mean all of that stuff you said to Layla?"

Nefera: "Under the circumstances, no. Have you ever heard of the saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?"

Stella: "Yes, I have heard of that before. This _is_ a reality show parody."

Nefera: "Besides, Layla is easy to fool and I will be planning her eventual downfall."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Looney Screwballs were looking at some instructions, while the Road Runners were already starting to work on their hot tub.

In many ways, Virgil had realized that he would have to pull a Michael Jordan-_Space Jam_ move on his team in order to give them some confidence. Putting the worries of the other team aside, Virgil decided to give them the best possible pep talk in this situation.

Virgil: "Alright, everyone, listen up! I know we're down, but I have been in situations like this before. We could come back with full force if we just put our heads together. We have to use teamwork if we want to succeed in this thing! So, what do you all say, are you with me or not?"

Numbah One was busy measuring the 2x4's, Daffy was sleeping, and Wile E. was still looking at the instructions.

Virgil did hear clapping, however, only to see it was coming from the Road Runners.

Nefera: "Nice speech. Maybe when you are done with this contest, you should join the theatre club. At least someone will actually listen to you there."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Virgil: "How did Nefera somehow know I was joining a theatre club?"  
****Bloom: "I feel kinda sorry for Virgil. I mean, I was expecting to see everyone come together after that Michael Jordan style speech he gave us, which was not too bad."  
****Courage: "I personally thought Virgil did an excellent job. I mean, at least we actually tried to make the hot tub after that."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While everyone did begin to do work on the hot-tub a few minutes after Virgil made that speech, Virgil began to realize the pure loss on this situation. He saw that everyone was getting confused or aggravated by the entire situation. Virgil then dawned on the realization that the Looney Screwballs Squad was a sinking ship in this challenge and he was the poor captain who would be forced to go down with it.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Bugs began to judge the tubs, it was obvious to everyone who had won. While the Screwballs' tub was filled with leaks, the wood on the Road Runners' tub was completely sealed. The water in the Screwballs' tub was green, compared to the completely chlorinated water that the Road Runners had. The Screwballs' tub did not have its motor attached correctly for whatever reason.

Bugs: "Well, for the Road Runners, this is one cool hot-tub. The Screwballs ... well, suffice it to say, not so much. So, I am pleased to say that the Zooming Road Runners have won the first challenge of the season."

The Road Runners cheered.

Bugs: "Eh, Looney Screwballs, I can say that someone is going home tonight."

B-Money: "Alright, the first MVC on _Total Warners Island_ is ..."

...

...

...

...

...

B-Money: "... Wakko Warner, for a high-pressure jump, avenging his team, and giving some help and good advice during the hauling and building process."

Wakko blushed shyly as the Road Runners picked up the Warner Brother and cheered for him.

As Virgil walked back to the cabin, ignoring the Road Runners' sounds of victory, he had to figure out who the team was going to vote off.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Virgil had let the thoughts of planning go through his mind as the group began to think about who they were going to vote off tonight.

Penny: "Okay, so we need to figure out who is going home tonight."

Bloom: "Easy, it's either Flora or me."

Numbah One: "You? Why you, Bloom?"

Bloom: "Well, if I am not mistaken, it was unknown about Flora's jump and I did not even jump at all. However, if you guys want someone who could be another true leader for the team and keep a cool head, I suggest you guys take Flora."

Twister: "Ah, man! I don't know how we lost."

Dib (sarcastically): "And, the biggest part of the drama in 5, 4, 3, 2 ..."

Twister: "Wait, it must be because we have more girls than them! The girls slowed us down!"

With that one statement, the entire mess hall went silent as Blossom and Layla walked up to Twister.

Twister: "Oops."

Blossom: "What do you mean by that, Twister?"

Layla:" Yeah, Twister, enlighten us!"

Twister: "Listen, I didn't mean to say that! I just meant that boys mainly have a better interest in sports than girls do. *chuckles nervously*"

The entire mess hall became a war zone until Numbah One decided to intervene and calm everyone down, basically becoming the voice of reason in regards to all of this.

Numbah One: "Okay, everyone, I know what Twister said was out of line, but he should not get beat up on national T.V. because of that!"

Layla then dropped Twister as everyone left the mess hall.

Twister: "What have I done?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Daffy: "Okay, it may be just me, but why do I just have the slightest feeling that this will not end well?"  
Mordecai: "All I know is things are going to get ugly. I just hope the girls don't act too crazy about this situation."  
Twister: "Oh, man! Why did I have to open my big mouth? Now, we are going to fall apart all because of me! If anything, I deserve to be voted off for my actions. They can keep Bloom on for all I care. At least she apologized for what she did."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Virgil: "So much for this being an easy turnaround."

Virgil walked inside with several bruises covering his body.

Virgil: "Hey, how did it go with you guys?"

Courage: "I talked to Flora about the entire thing and she threatened that unless I do something about it, she is going to throw me to the sharks. *shudders*"

Jude: "Jen's not going to give in. Dude, she must be really using that boxing game to her advantage these days."

Grim: "Frankie and Clawdeen aren't budging. Wait, why should this matter anyway? If all of us boys vote for whoever, the girls' votes would not matter in the slightest."

Double D: "Well, Grim, what Virgil is worried about is that the girls will get angry at us and will probably refuse to work with us. Personally, that would spell disaster for all of us in the next challenge."

Grim: "Dang it, Twister! This is all your fault!"

Twister: "Grim, I'm sorry, dude! I didn't mean to say it like that!"

Virgil: "Alright, guys, calm down, we just have to figure out how we are going to go through with this."

Huey: "Hey, guys! I found something out."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kim: "Don't worry about a thing, guys. We calmed the girls down and they thought about this rationally."

Wyatt: "Wait, why didn't you guys go all 'Totally Spies!' and 'KP' on Twister's butt?"

Alex: "Two reasons, One: we can see that there may be an X-factor in all of this and not in a good way; and two, Bloom probably felt bad about everything today and she said it was going to be a hard vote, but she hopes that Twister does not leave with everyone having a bad impression about him."

Huey: "Thanks for the assistance, Kim, Sam, and Alex."

Kim, Sam, and Alex bowed as they walked away.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

(Campfire Ceremony: 8:30PM)

Bugs came out with a plate of 29 marshmallows.

Bugs: "Looney Screwballs, on _Total Warners Island_, marshmallows represent life. You all have cast your votes, and made your decision; there are 29 marshmallows here, but only 30 of you. One of you is going to walk the Dock of Shame, then ride the Boat of Maroons, and leave the island for good, and they can not come back, EVER. The first marshmallow of the season goes to ... Virgil."

Virgil quickly retrieved his marshmallow.

Bugs: "Courage."

Courage also picked up his marshmallow.

Bugs: "Juniper, Mordecai, Rigby, Wile E., Kim, and Monique."

All six campers received their marshmallows.

Bugs: "Double D, Dib, Grim, Numbah One, Frankie, Clawdeen, and Huey."

All seven campers retrieved their marshmallows.

Bugs: "Sabrina, Flora, Musa, Brandy, Daffy, Daggett, Rocko, and Jude."

All eight campers retrieved their marshmallows.

Bugs: "Penny, Sam, Jen, Alex, and Wyatt."

With that, the last five campers picked up their marshmallows, leaving only Bloom and Twister.

Bugs: "Bloom, Twister, both of you racked up a lot of votes, but only one of you is going home. Therefore, I can say that the final marshmallow of the night goes to ..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bugs: "Dramatic, isn't it, folks?"

...

Bugs: "... Bloom."

Bloom and Twister looked surprised as Bloom received her marshmallow.

Twister: "What? You chose her over me?"

Daffy: "Well, both of you did apologize for what happened, but we had to stick with Bloom."

Twister: "Well, at least, I'm not leaving with bad memories. I'm really sorry for everything, ladies; I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

After a long silence, Musa finally stood up and walked up to Twister, giving him a high-five.

Musa: "Don't worry, little guy, apology accepted."

Twister received a hug from all of his fellow teammates as he walked up to the Boat of Maroons and Gin Rummy drove him away.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Babs: "Yeah, so far, I'm basically neutral to this camp, but hey, since I am here already, I should make the best of it and win it all, right?"**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yakko: "To the Zooming Road Runners."

All: "The Zooming Road Runners!"

The Road Runners all saw the Looney Screwballs walking to their cabin. Layla decided to really celebrate their victory and rub it in their faces.

Layla: "Go Road Runners, go Road Runners!"

She was later joined by Johnny, Riley, Nefera, Ed, Billy, and Eddy.

While the Looney Screwballs shrugged the dance off, Virgil gave his team a little bit of confidence for the next challenge.

Virgil: "Well, there's always tomorrow, guys."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Virgil: "I had some mixed feelings about tonight. I felt real bad for Twister and Bloom, because I did not want to vote off anyone. All I can say is that we need to try hard and win some challenges, so we don't have to go through that voting process often."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**Chapter 2 Completed**

**Losers: **Twister

A/N: Well, here it is, Part 2 of the pilot to this series. I honestly do not have a set process of when everyone goes home, so leave me some suggestions in your review or send me a PM about it. I personally think Virgil would be a good leader for the Looney Screwballs, showing his more intelligent and inspirational side with some parts of his "street-smart" persona. Also, I think that I may try to give Flora some Character Development later on in the story, but I will cross that bridge when I get there. Well, Th-Th-Th-That's All, Folks and Goodnight, Everybody!


	3. Chapter 3: The Looney Awake-A-Thon

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island Chp. 3: The Looney Awake-A-Thon  
****Chapter 3:** "The Looney Awake-A-Thon"

**Warning:** The author does not own any of the cartoon characters that appear in this crossover, except for the original character, B-Money Playa. Also, please do not attempt any of these stunts from this crossover show. Please be warned: Reader Discretion Is Advised. Seriously, please take our word for it.

* * *

KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
_Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island_

* * *

Bugs: "Last time on Total Warners Island, the campers faced their first challenge: jumping off of a 1,000-ft. high cliff into a lake of sharks. Some of the campers jumped, others took the dreaded chicken hat, and Spiderman appeared to save Flora from a near-death experience. Eventually, after a tricky hot-tub challenge, the Zooming Road Runners won the first challenge of the season and, after a few slight altercations, Twister Rodriguez was the one who was forced to walk the Dock of Shame. Can the Screwballs rebound from the last challenge, will Buster finally talk, and will we finally get back at that screwball Red Guy? Find out coming up next on Total ... Warners ... Island!"

(Cue Theme Song - "I Wanna Be Famous")

Gin Rummy walked up to the cabins, holding a megaphone as he put an air horn behind it. He then pushed the button, making the sound carry all through the camp, thereby waking up all of the campers.

Layla: "Dang! It's seven in the morning, Rummy! Do I look like a farmer to you?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the campers were standing outside, Yakko and Wakko tried to flirt with Brandy, which resulted in the female dog ignoring their advances.

Yakko: "Oh, come on, can you smell the love in the air, my dear?"

Brandy: "Yakko, the only thing I smell is Rummy's Chicken Surprise and that does not smell sweet."

Bugs walked up to the campers, noticing that they were still slightly tired.

Bugs: "Well, eh, I hope you all slept well because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

Wakko: "Uh, pardon me, Bugs. I don't know if that's enough time to have some breakfast."

Bugs: "Don't worry, Wakko, you'll get some breakfast ... after you apparently complete the 20-kilometer run around the ..."

With that, all of the campers ran up to the starting line, leaving Bugs in surprise.

Bugs: "... island."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Bugs: "Okay, all I have to say is ... that was weird."  
****Yakko: "Hey, I have some experience of running long distances, so I think this should be a synch. However, I think this may not be the **_**real**_** challenge. Well, I guess we have to wait and see what happens."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The two sets of campers were preparing to run the lap.

Bugs: "Alright, runners, on your mark, get set, go!"

As the sun beat down on the campers, some were proving to be able to take the heat, though others were not so fortunate. Some of the campers, such as Wakko, were having some trouble while others, like Nefera, were just being stubborn.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nefera: "I don't run and I definitely don't run in high heels."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Nefera continued walking, she suddenly walked by Wakko, who was lapping up water from a stream like a dog.

Wakko: "I can't catch a breath. I must have some condition."

Nefera: "Yeah, it's called loss of hydration; look it up."

Layla: "Well, what's your excuse, you skinny ... annoying ... Whoo! Too tired for insults."

Suddenly, the Red Guy came by on a random motor scooter.

The Red Guy: "Pick it up, slackers! If you're not back by dinner, you don't eat!"

Nefera: "Ugh! I hate that guy so much!"

Nefera began to walk again, walking right over the exhausted Wakko, who was unable to lift himself up in defense.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Several of the more athletic campers (Virgil, Buster, Johnny, etc.) were sitting down in the mess hall, waiting for the stragglers to arrive. Of the many people that were there, some were completely tired while others, like Buster, appeared to be fine. Bugs was busy reading the script for the next episode while they waited for the other campers to arrive. Wakko then barged in with Norbert apparently unconscious on his shoulder.

Wakko: "Clear a table, stat! We've got a man down!"

Wakko then threw Norbert down on the nearest table as he began to attempt to revive the sarcastic beaver. Layla was the next member to arrive.

Layla: "Phew! We made it."

Eddy: "Wile E.! What happened to you?"

Wile E. was panting as he was the last of the Screwballs to arrive.

Wile E.: "Well, I ended up taking the longest on the challenge and ... well, what do you expect? I just lost the challenge, my good sir!"

Babs: "Wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge!"

The entire Road Runners team let out a cheer, even Norbert who had apparently been faking his unconscious state.

Bugs: "Actually, you won the _first_ part of the official challenge. I wish I should've made that clear."

Jen: "Say what?"

Bugs: "Anyway, who's ... hungry?"

Bugs then pulled a curtain away, thus revealing a fest that would cause even royalty to be jealous.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Babs: "When I thought the cooking by Gin Rummy couldn't get any better, I almost cried when I saw the buffet."  
****Wakko: "And, then, I saw it, the buffet table! It had turkey and baked chicken and maple syrup and baked beans and ... well, it was pretty good."  
****Double D: "I'm not really going to eat much. I'm not that big on eating a lot of food. Maybe I should save some stuff for the refrigerator."  
****Dib: "If this is Part 2 of the official challenge, I wonder what will come for us in Part 3?"**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the entirety of the feast had been eaten or, in Double D's case, moved to the fridge, the sounds of campers complaining about full stomachs began to sound. Bugs then walked in while holding a megaphone and began to address the campers.

Bugs: "Okay ... that was way too far than I expected. Anyway, campers, are you ready for Part 3 of your challenge?"

Wakko: "Part 3? I thought there was 2 parts."

Jen: "What more do these writers want from us?"

Nefera: "Weird Teen Girl is right. Haven't we been through enough? I mean, who is writing all of this stuff?"

Bugs: "Eh, actually ..."

Suddenly, the Red Guy jumped into the scene.

The Red Guy: "No! You have not been through enough!"

Bugs: "What the-? What are you doing here?"

The Red Guy: "Well, I decided things were going too well in this cartoon, so now, I am going to mess it up! It's time for the Awake-A-Thon!"

Ed: "Wait, the What-A-Thon?"

The Red Guy: "Don't worry, this is an _easy_ one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

Penny: "So, wait a minute, the first two parts were not Bugs' ideas, but yours. So, are you trying to say that the Wild Turkey Chase and the Thanksgiving Buffet were just 2 parts of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake during the real challenge?"

The Red Guy: "That's right!"

Penny: "Man, he's good."

Layla just couldn't help but nod her head in agreement.

The Red Guy: "Alright, you maroons, this isn't a special movie screening! Let's get a move on!"

The campers then went to the campfire pit to be watched as Buster walked over to Babs.

Buster: "How long do you think it will be before everyone is out cold?"

Babs: "About an hour, give or take."

She and Buster then looked at the completely exhausted Wakko.

Babs: "Eh, maybe less."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

(12 hours later)

Bugs (quietly): "We are now twelve hours into the challenge and all fifty-nine campers are still wide awake."

While most of the campers appeared to be dead men and women walking, Wakko was excitedly bouncing around as if nothing much was going on.

Wakko: "Stay awake for 12 hours? I can do that in my sleep. Whoo! Great. Now, I am tired; Goodnight, everybody!"

In the light of poetic justice, Wakko was the first to fall to the ground in an unconscious thud.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Babs: "The Awake-A-Thon was definitely the hardest and most brutal thing I ever had to go through."  
****Daggett: "I didn't really think it was that hard. Besides, I did the same thing with Norb once, so this should be easy."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As an exhausted Roxy hit the ground, thus taking the Road Runners' number down to fifty-eight, Buster began to get close to Babs.

Babs: "This is the most-boring thing I have ever done in my entire life."

Buster: "Ah, come on, Babs, it could be worse."

Babs: "How?"

Buster: "I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

Babs blushed after Buster made that comment.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**B-Money: "I decided to take advantage of the coffee craze that effects all teens to make the challenge move a little quicker."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

B-Money carried in four cups of coffee to the campfire pit.

B-Money: "Get your coffee! Get it while it's hot! Get it while it's creamed!"

Eddy grabbed two cups of coffee and passed one of them to Mordecai. B-Money then handed out the other cups to Philly Phil and Buster.

Buster: "Don't worry, Babs, I'll give you some after a few sips."

As Buster and Philly Phil took the first few sips, B-Money suddenly noticed something weird about the coffee.

B-Money: "Oh, no! Something's wrong with this coffee."

Babs: "What's wrong?"

B-Money: "I don't get why it's so different. I put in the usual ingredients: milk, sugar, powder ..."

As soon as he said this, Philly Phil and Buster suddenly spat out as much coffee as possible, but it was too late. They both hit the ground in seconds, soon followed by Eddy and Mordecai who had already drank the concoction.

Babs: "No, Buster, don't leave me alone."

As the four were dragged away, Nefera began to examine her still-standing teammates.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nefera: "So, my strategy is to get four other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final 5. The only question is 'Who?'. I mean, at least one or two of them should be competent enough to be able to strategize with me."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Babs: "Stella, what are you doing?"

Stella: "Trying to get the blood to flow to my head. I hear it totally works."

Draculaura: "Oh, can I try?"

Mandy: "Oh, brother."

Tecna: "My thoughts exactly."

Nefera: "Perfect. Stella, Draculaura, Mandy, Tecna, could you come over here for a second?"

The four girls walked over to Nefera as Yakko decided to investigate what was going on.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yakko: "You know, something screwy is going on around here or my name is Super Secret Secret Squirrel ... and it's not. Heh, I thought this was usually done by Courage."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Yakko hid in a bush to see what was going on, Nefera began to whisper to her planned alliance mates.

Nefera: "Okay, I have a plan to get myself and four others to the Final 5 and I chose you guys."

As Stella and Draculaura seemed excited by the prospect, Mandy and Tecna looked annoyed about the idea. When the other two were out of earshot, Tecna and Mandy began to talk to Nefera about the plan.

Mandy: "Listen, I can understand getting those two clowns in your alliance, but just so you know, we will not give into nearly as many demands as they will."

Nefera: "Oh, I know, but I chose you and Tecna because I will need at least some intelligent conversations within this alliance."

As she said this, Tecna couldn't help but smile and Mandy couldn't help but give a small smirk (like she usually did in the original 'Billy & Mandy' episodes on 'Grim & Evil') at the thought of actually winning the competition. While they were thinking about this, Nefera was scolding Stella for talking about the possibility of dating Jude.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Stella: "Nefera said I couldn't **_**date**_** him; she never said I couldn't **_**like**_** him."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Daggett: "I'm going to the restroom."

Daggett then set his mp3 player on the stump as he left. When Nefera noticed that Daggett left his mp3, she then nonchalantly went over and picked up the music machine, then returned to her seat.

Stella: "Uh ... isn't that Daggett's mp3 player?"

Nefera: "Yep."

Stella: "Well, isn't that going to make him really mad when he realizes it's gone?"

Nefera: "That's exactly what I'm counting on."

Mandy realized what Nefera was talking about and she gave her approval.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Mandy: "This Nefera is my kind of girl. Sure, she may be all Queen Bee, but she is a cunning strategist and I also look forward to being her downfall."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

(24 hours later)

At the mark of the first day being done, several campers had dropped out and both teams now had less than 20 members. The Road Runners currently had 21 conscious campers, as Wakko, Roxy, Philly Phil, Buster, Eddy, Clover, Billy, Jake, and Sylvester had fallen asleep. On the Screwballs, there were twenty-five members who were still standing as Penny, Juniper, Rocko, Clawdeen, and Wyatt had also fallen asleep. Of all of the campers, it was Zim who did not show any effects of sleep deprivation. His eyes had not even closed once. Dib was also wide awake as he tried to stay awake longer than Zim.

Bugs: "Congratulations, campers, you have made it to the 24-hour mark."

The Red Guy: "Time to kick it up a notch!"

The Red Guy then pulled a blanket off of a pile of books as Gin Rummy, dressed up like a sheep, regrettably walked up next to him. The books were all fairy tales.

Babs: "Oh, he can not be serious."

Rigby: "Don't read those stories, Red! They're going to make us fall asleep!"

The Red Guy began to read the rather boring tale, making most of the campers' eyes grow heavy. Rigby ended up falling asleep rather quickly.

For whatever reason, _The Dance of the Sugarplum_ was heard in the background as Gin Rummy began to dance around in a pink tutu. He apparently spread some magic dust that caused people to get sleepy. As it turns out, Courage succumbed to the dust, thus causing the tree where he tied himself to fall.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

(40 hours)

Both teams had taken major hits during this period as both teams now had less than 10 members. The Road Runners were now down to 8 members, as Ed, Lola, Cleo, Clover, Lil' D, Riley, Yakko, and Norbert had all fallen asleep. The Screwballs were affected even more dramatically as they were down to seven members as Courage, Double D, Jude, Jen, Monique, Kim, Numbah One, Sabrina, and finally Virgil had succumbed to the exhausting conditions of the challenge.

Nefera then attempted to move along her alliance plans as she nudged Stella.

Nefera: "We should talk strategy."

Stella was unable to give any reply as she fell asleep to the ground behind her stump.

Nefera: "Draculaura?"

Draculaura was also shown to be asleep as well as Mandy and Tecna. Nefera suddenly realized she was the only member of her alliance to still be in the challenge.

Babs tried to stay awake by drawing some pictures in her notebook. Just as she finished a scenario of "The Anvil Chorus", she looked up to see Wakko sleepwalking to the woods.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Wakko: "Remember when I said I ate those baked beans and maple syrup? The ironic thing about baked beans ... they make me sleepwalk."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Babs began to look at what remained of the campers. Nefera was looking incredibly tired and Babs was amazed at how mad the Queen Bee must be since she has not put on any make up in days. Zim had still yet to blink and was looking tired and Johnny had not even sat down. She then stood up and walked up to Johnny, hoping to learn his secret strategy.

Babs: "Look at him; he's like a statue."

Babs touched Johnny, only for Johnny to open his eyes as Daggett pointed this out.

Daggett: "Hey, he painted his eyes! I saw it!"

Bugs: "No way, I gotta see this."

Bugs then walked up to Johnny and examined his eyelids.

Bugs: "Pretty clever, doc, but unfortunately, you're still out."

Johnny then frowned as he walked to the loser area.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

(85 hours later)

Somehow, a few of the campers had been able to stay awake for 85 hours. For the Road Runners, it was Zim, Babs, and Nefera. For the Screwballs, it was Huey, Grim, Daggett, and Dib. As Dib was about to rest, he suddenly heard snoring somewhere. He suddenly looked at Zim and realized that, even though his eyes were open, he was snoring. Dib rushed up to Zim and somehow grabbed the eyes. Dib then pulled and the eye came off, realizing that Zim slept through the whole thing. Suddenly, one was able to see that Zim's eyes were indeed closed. Everyone realized that Zim had indeed cheated and Dib also pulled at Zim's hair and pulled it off with less ease than the eye, waking Zim up.

Zim: "What?"

Everyone saw that Zim was actually an alien as he had red eyes and possessed two antennas.

Bugs: "Well, looks like Zim is not only out, but Dib was right the whole time about him being an actual alien."

Dib: "Well, now that it has finally been proven, I guess I can rest."

With that, Dib began to fall asleep.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Dib: "Well, at least I proved the idea of Zim being an alien. Hey, I didn't even have to act obsessed with him to do that. Some of my other incarnations could not be any more saner than that."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Red Guy: "Wow, you guys are still standing. Okay, if you slept, go ahead and take a shower. The rest of you come up here."

As the remaining campers walked up to the front, the Red Guy began to address them.

The Red Guy: "I didn't want it to come to this-"

Bugs: "Yes, you did!"

The Red Guy: "As I was saying, I even told them that last night. I said 'I didn't want it to come to this, but these campers are tough, darn it'. So, I was forced to find the most boring activity imaginable."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Babs: "Oh, what now? Alright, you know what? Bring it on."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Red Guy then pulled out a rather large book.

The Red Guy: "The History of Warner Bros. Animation; Chapter 1: It All Started With Bosko the Talk-Ink Kid."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After only one chapter, Nefera and Grim had fallen asleep, leaving Babs as the last member of the Road Runners to face off against Huey and Daggett of the Screwballs. Babs realized if she was to have any chance, she would have to find a way to tire out her competition.

Babs: "Hey, don't you guys miss having a comfy and warm bed?"

Daggett: "Well, I sleep on a net, so it does not really matter."

Huey: "Honestly, I could really care less. As long as I get a good sleep, it's all good."

Babs: "Aw, come on, guys. Beds are so cool. You sleep in your own beds, with clean sheets, a nice blanket, and a *yawn* comfy mattress."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Babs fell asleep because of her own trap. When Bugs saw this, he held up Huey's and Daggett's arms and declared them the winners.

B-Money then walked up with the MVC trophy.

B-Money: "This week's MVC goes to ..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

B-Money: "... Daggett, because even though he lacks Huey's endurance and confidence, he made it all the way to the end."

Daggett couldn't help but blush when Huey and a few others who had come back to watch cheered him for his well-deserved victory.

As Daggett was giving respect, Yakko walked up to him to tell him something.

Yakko: "Hey, Daggett, remember when you set your mp3 player on that stump during the challenge?"

Daggett: "Yeah, what happened to it?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

(Road Runners)

Daggett was busy throwing stuff out of the Road Runners' cabin as he tried to look for his mp3 player, but he had no luck.

Kim: "Okay, guys, who has Daggett's mp3 player?"

Nefera: "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

Mordecai: "Someone stole Daggett's mp3 player during the challenge."

Nefera: "You don't mean this, do you?"

Nefera showed them the mp3 she had knowingly stolen as Daggett walked up to her in annoyance as he took the mp3 player.

Nefera: "See, I was wondering who it belonged to and-"

Daggett: "Yeah, yeah, keep on playing the 'good samaritan kiss-up' move, sister. I know you took my mp3 player during the challenge and I shall have my revenge, you hear? REVENGE!"

Daggett just left the scene as Nefera looked surprised.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nefera: "Wait, how did Daggett know I took his mp3 player?"  
****Jen: "All I have to say is at least Daggett calmed down after finding his mp3 player because I never really seen him get this mad."  
****Yakko: "You know, it helps when you actually try to outsmart the Queen Bee of the team."  
****Jake Long: "It was obvious to everyone on the show who would be voted off of the island."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bugs: "Okay, Road Runners, you guys lost the challenge today, so now, you have to vote one of your own teammates off and they can never come back. Ever! The first marshmallow goes to ... Babs."

Babs caught her marshmallow.

Bugs: "Wakko."

Wakko popped up from under the marshmallow table as he ate his marshmallow.

Bugs: "The next marshmallows go to Philly Phil, Clover, Buster, Yakko, and Nefera."

All five of them caught their marshmallows.

Bugs: "Lil' D, Draculaura, Tucker, Nawt, and Tecna."

All five campers caught their sweets without a word.

Bugs: "Stella, Blossom, Bubbles, Norbert, Johnny, and Ed."

All six campers caught their marshmallows.

Bugs: "Dexter, Eddy, Mandy, Layla, Roxy, Jake, Sylvester, and Lola."

The final eight campers caught their marshmallows, thus leaving only two campers, but they did not look stressed out. Billy was busy thinking about something and Zim seemed to be laughing to himself.

Bugs: "And the last Marshmallow goes to ..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bugs: "... Billy."

Billy: "Oh, yeah!"

Billy caught his marshmallow as Zim looked shocked.

Zim: "WHAT?! You can't do this to the almighty Zim!"

Bugs: "Zim, what do you expect? You're an alien."

Zim: "NO!"

Zim was now being dragged to the Boat of Maroons by Gin Rummy.

Stella: "Uh, what will happen to him?"

B-Money: "We have to wait until the show is done, but once it is over, we will turn him over to the authorities to be tested in painful experiments."

The Road Runners took this as a sign that everything would be okay.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The Brain (from _Animaniacs_): "Okay, I know this is a random cameo, but I think Zim would be a useful component in my plan for world domination."  
****Virgil: "I'm surprised to know our reward is thirty bags of chips, 20 cases of soda, and an awesome boombox with a DJ system. We can finally have that party we always wanted."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the Road Runners were walking back to their cabin, Virgil was looking out the window at them. He felt bad about the Road Runners losing their challenge, so he decided to cheer them up with a party.

Virgil: "Hey, Road Runners! We still have a lot of snacks and soda! Why don't you come over and join the party?"

The Road Runners all agreed and, before they knew it, the Looney Screwballs Jam had grown to include the entire camp as Bugs, B-Money, and Gin Rummy watched with smiles on their faces.

Bugs: "Eh, don't you just love a happy ending?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Blossom: "I thought it was nice how Virgil invited us over, nearly as nice as what Buster said to Babs earlier, but Virgil did it for all of us, even Nefera, who did insult him, so he seems like a really nice guy."  
****Virgil: "It was surprising to know Zim was an alien. Well, at least Dib is not going to be classified as a crazy guy back in his universe."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**Chapter 3 Completed**

**Losers:** Twister, Zim

A/N: I hope you all liked this third chapter. Sorry if it took a long time to work on this story, but I ended up getting sidetracked by school, SOLs, and my other stories. Also, I hope you all liked Nefera's new alliance, as well as some other clever moments. Yes, I do like the Red Guy being the screwball; it adds more humor to the story, but I will make sure he gets his just desserts ... deservedly. Anyway, I hope to update again soon. That's All Folks and Goodnight, Everybody!


	4. Chapter 4: All-Star DodgeBallers

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island Chp. 4: All-Star DodgeBallers  
****Chapter 4:** "All-Star DodgeBallers"

**Warning:** The author does not own any of the cartoon characters that appear in this crossover, except for the original character, B-Money Playa. Also, please do not attempt any of these stunts from this crossover show. Please be warned: Reader Discretion Is Advised. Seriously, please take our word for it.

* * *

KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
_Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island_

* * *

Bugs: "Last time on Total Warners Island, the campers were forced to endure a sleeping challenge. While this occurred, they were tortured by the Red Guy with sleeping powder, fairy tales, and, for whatever reason, a pop-up book about the history of Warner Bros. Animation. In the end, MVC Daggett beat Babs to give the Road Runners their first victory. The real action was really happening at the Road Runners cabin as Daggett freaked out about losing his mp3 player. It was, in fact, taken by Nefera, who was attempting to cause a rift in the Screwballs team. However, Daggett knew she took his mp3 player, thanks to a certain unknown source. In the end, it was Zim who walked the Dock of Shame, since the campers could not stand the alien. Who will break the rules of their new alliance, will Babs be able to stay awake until the end of the episode, and who will take the next ride on the Boat of Maroons? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, all here tonight on Total ... Warners ... Island!"

(Cue Theme Song - "I Wanna Be Famous")

Most of the campers seemed quite wide awake and happy as they sat in the mess hall. For whatever reason, however, the Screwballs appeared to be more tired than the Road Runners. Mordecai, in particular, was resting his head against the table.

Bugs: "Mordecai, you look terrible, doc."

Mordecai: "Don't remind me."

Mordecai just laid his head down on the table as Kim turned to Bugs.

Kim: "Mordecai still has to work all the sleeping powder through his system."

Bugs: "Well, doc, I hope you feel better before today's challenge. I don't know what was in that stuff. How much pain are you in right now?"

Mordecai: "You don't wanna know, Bugs."

After Double D walked inside to check up on Mordecai, Babs was the last camper to arrive in the mess hall. Babs looked like she had been run over by a truck. As they both sat down at their respective team's tables, Nefera quickly turned to her alliance members.

Nefera: "Okay, let's go over the rules one more time. #1: I'm the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. #2-"

Stella: "Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance."

Nefera: "Good. #3: I can touch your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off-limits."

The other members of the alliance, including Mandy and Tecna, looked really uncomfortable after hearing that rule.

Tecna: "Uh, I don't know about that last rule."

Nefera: "Oh, that's cool. I can also find someone else to take to the Final 5 with me."

The other members of the alliance quickly shook their heads in fear as Bugs walked into the room.

Bugs: "Okay, campers, your next challenge begins in 10 minutes ... and be prepared to _bring it_."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The campers were now standing in a clear plastic room with a hardwood floor. As Mordecai walked in, he looked like he was getting better, but he noticed Huey sleeping on the bleachers. Mordecai just looked at Huey questioningly.

Mordecai: "Uh ... do I want to know why Huey is sleeping?"

Penny: "I think staying up all night for that last challenge must have finally gotten to him."

Mordecai: "Quite ironic."

Huey: "Tell me about it."

As Gin Rummy, who was wearing a referee's outfit, blew a whistle, Bugs began to explain the challenge to the campers.

Bugs: "Okay, campers, today's challenge is the classic game ... of dodgeball."

As Bugs picked up the red ball and spun it around on his finger, Double D began to look worried as he dived behind Virgil.

Double D: "NO! Not dodgeball! I won't play this accursed game of the physical education years. So many red balls, so many of them everyhwere."

As everyone looked shocked at the scene that was occurring, Eddy stepped in to explain Double D's reason for hating the game.

Eddy: "Let me explain his dilemma: One time at school, we were playing a game of dodgeball and everyone on our side had been knocked out. Double D began to feel pressure when he saw everyone on the other side aiming at him. When the dodgeballs began to hit him ... well, let's just say it was not pretty ... to say the least."

All of the campers felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the brainy Ed-boy.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Courage: "I'm not a big fan of dodgeball, either, considering the fact I was almost blown up and killed the last time I played that game."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bugs: "The first rule of dodgeball is-"

Norbert: "Do not talk about dodgeball."

Bugs: "Well, actually, it is 'if you get hit with a ball, you're out'."

Bugs then threw the ball at Kim, who caught the ball easily.

Kim: "Also, if you catch a ball, the thrower is out and the catcher must bring in one person from their team."

Norbert: "Wow, throwing balls, another mentally-challenging task."

Stella: "I know, right?"

Buster just rolled his eyes at Stella's comment.

Bugs: "Okay, you can also use another ball to deflect a ball that is thrown at you."

Stella: "So, what do I do when a ball comes at me?"

Bugs: "You dodge."

Bugs passed a ball to Virgil as he picked up another ball. Virgil threw the ball at Bugs, who used his ball to deflect it, as Stella ducked from the oncoming ball.

Stella: "Well, that was close."

Bugs: "Okay, you have one minute to decide who will be the first seven players on the court. Choose wisely."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nefera: "Alright, who wants to sit out the first round with sleeping beauty here?"

Norbert: "Alright, I will sit out. Now, let's see you keeners get out there and dodge those balls."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Road Runners: Nawt, Stella, Wakko, Dexter, Philly Phil, Nefera, and Layla  
Screwballs: Rigby, Grim, Dib, Wyatt, Juniper, Musa, and Alex

Nefera: "Bring it on, Screwballs. Otherwise, winning won't be as satisfying."

Dib: "Oh, really? We're going to win this challenge and you're going to have to kiss the ground we walk on. You will be calling us the 'perennial champions' after this challenge. Oh, and Nefera, I would not be talking because you would barely throw a ball at anybody in this challenge, you prom queen!"

The rest of the Screwballs cheered for the awesome speech Dib made.

As Gin Rummy blew the whistle, Dexter threw a ball at Rigby, who dodged it. Dib then glared at the boy genius, who smiled nervously at Dib. Dib began to spin around like a top, allowing him to throw an incredibly fast ball. The ball knocked out Philly Phil, thereby taking him out of the game.

Bugs: "Wow, looks like the Screwballs are getting a good start."

Wakko then charged down the court with a ball in his hand and threw the ball so hard it knocked Dib all the way onto the wall.

Dib: "OW! Leave it to the Road Runners to get the good dodgeball player."

Gin Rummy then blew the whistle, signifying that Dib was out. Many on the Road Runners' bench cheered, except for Norbert, who was still reading his book.

Grim picked up his scythe and used it to hit the ball on the other side of the court, but Layla caught it and threw it at Grim, leaving him as a mess of bones.

Grim: "Dang it, Warner Bros.! Being a mess of bones was not in my contract for this show! I hate Mondays."

Layla: "Ha! That's how we roll!"

Juniper then picked up a ball and threw it as Stella ended up getting floored by the ball June threw. As the Screwballs cheered for June, Stella looked up and saw Jude wave at her. When she waved back, Nefera saw their interaction; she threw the ball at Jude, and it hit him on the head. As Jude rubbed his head in pain, Gin Rummy called foul and ejected Nefera.

When June threw her ball at Nawt, Wakko quickly caught it. June was forced out and Babs was brought in. However, as soon as she went in, Wyatt threw a ball at Wakko, who ducked, thus making the ball hit Babs instead. When Wyatt tried to apologize, Babs just thanked him instead.

Alex then grabbed a ball and threw it at Nawt. Nawt then walked to the Road Runners' bench as Wakko threw a ball at Alex, thus taking her out of the game. The Screwballs began to be surprised at how well Wakko was playing the game.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Kim: "You know, I just have to wonder ... how did Wakko get so good at this game?"  
****Yakko: "He was known for being the dodgeball champion on the Warner Bros. Studios backlot. He helped our team win a few championships with his skills."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a while, it was down to the final two on both sides. Dexter and Layla were the remaining Road Runners while Wyatt and Musa were left for the Screwballs. Wyatt and Musa both threw their balls at Layla, thus taking her out, leaving only Dexter.

Dexter, in desperation, began to spin the ball, then, after doing some rough estimates in his head, threw the ball. It went right past Wyatt, only to come back and hit him from behind.

Bugs: "Now, that is one tough ball to dodge."

Dexter, now smiling deviously, began to rub the ball repeatedly against his shirt, thus creating static electricity.

Dexter: "Okay, Musa, let's see how you handle my 'Genius Ball'!"

Dexter then threw the ball, which began to chase Musa around. After several seconds of running away, Musa hit the back wall and the ball bounced into her, thus giving the Road Runners the win in the first match.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Double D: "Come on, guys, if we give it our best and believe in ourselves, we will win this challenge."

Brandy: "Wow, I thought you said you were scared of dodgeball. Why are you so worried about it now?"

Double D: "Look, I may have had some trouble with the sport before, but I want to get over my fear of this sport someway or another."

Dib: "Hey, at least you could play this sport better with your quick wits."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Flora: "I guess Dib wants to encourage Double D to play in this game, too."  
****Kim: "I hope Double D plays this game sooner or later. I just know underneath his so-called 'weak' exterior beats the heart of a champion."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rigby: "Yeah, right, you guys throw like a bunch of girls!"

All of the girls on the team turned to look at him with frowns on their faces. Mordecai just slapped his face.

Rigby: "What?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Monique: "Looks like Twister wasn't the one who had the harsh sexist views."  
****Rigby: "Look, it was an accident! Okay?"**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mordecai: "Right, Rigby, like you're one to talk."

Rigby: "Come on, guys, we got this in the bag. Look, just pass all of the balls to me and we will win."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nefera: "Alright, Norbert, you're up."

Norbert: "You know, you guys did such an awesome job out there and I don't want to mess up your mojo."

Nefera just looked increduously at the sarcastic beaver.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the round began, Rigby, Jude, Bloom, Brandy, Sabrina, Numbah One, and Mordecai played for the Screwballs and Stella, Clover, Yakko, Wakko, Buster, Mandy, and Billy played for the Road Runners. For whatever reason, Rigby was holding four balls for the Screwballs. Rigby then began to spin like a top, releasing the balls as they hit Gin Rummy, nearly hit Bugs, and the benched Road Runners, as well as slamming Stella in the face. While most of the Screwballs were happy with Rigby actually hitting someone, Jude, surprisingly, was not.

He rushed over to Stella's side as Stella got up, rubbing her head.

Stella: "Ohh ... how does my face look?"

Jude noticed her face having some smeared make-up all over her.

Jude: "Uh ... it looks good. Yeah, you can barely notice it, dudette."

Buster came up and hit him with a ball, thus taking him out of the competition. Jude did not care as he then asked if Stella would like to go for a walk.

Stella: "Okay!"

As Nefera was chiding out Stella for being with Jude, Wakko became enraged at the injury to so many of his teammates. With a cry of "Game On", Wakko grabbed all of the balls on the Road Runners side and, in quick succession, knocked out Brandy, Bloom, Wyatt, Sabrina, and Rigby. Rigby's defeat was really brutal and it was shown in an instant replay ... several times, in fact.

The Road Runners cheered for Wakko as he returned to the bench. Wakko was pretty surprised by his own rage.

Wakko: "I don't know what got into me."

Nefera (growling): "Well, I'm glad _someone_ is actually trying today."

Norbert noticed his team being angry at him, so he let out a fake cheer in an attempt, at least in his own mind, to keep the team pleased.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Virgil: "Well, Rigby did show he has skills and I didn't mind what Jude did. Sometimes, the craziest of situations can bring two people together. Norbert, on the other hand, is too much like Courtney from **_**Total Drama Island**_**. I'm surprised to know that Daggett was his own brother!"**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nefera: "Hey, Screwballs, how does it feel to realize you are sending someone home tonight?"

The Screwballs realized the current situation and began to brainstorm some ideas to get them out of this rut.

Virgil: "Okay, guys, we need someone strong, someone tough, someone who will crush those Road Runners into the dirt!"

All of the Screwballs looked at Huey's sleeping form.

Courage: "Do you think waking up Huey is a good idea?"

Grim: "Don't worry, Courage, he wants to win this game, too, and he will not kill us. He looks too laidback to even try that kind of stuff."

Double D: "I agree with Grim. We need Huey's dodgeball skill to win this challenge."

Grim: "That's the spirit, Double D. Now, go wake him up."

Double D: "Wait, why me?"

Grim: "Are you kidding? If I wake him up, he will probably kill me and I'm already dead, mon!"

Sam: "Plus, of all of us, you're the most expendable one."

Virgil: "Alright, everybody, calm down. There has got to be a way we can wake up Huey without getting too close to him. I have an idea: I remember in History that Teddy Roosevelt always said, 'speak softly and carry a big stick'."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Screwballs followed Teddy's advice. They did stay completely silent and they did have a very large stick, which they were attempting to poke Huey with. They did eventually wake him up by accidentally sticking the stick in Huey's hair. Huey then woke up and took the stick out of his hair.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Mordecai: "Okay, in hindsight, that probably wasn't a good idea."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Huey: "Well, does someone care to explain why there was a huge stick through my afro? Were you trying to wake me up for something?"

Virgil: "Well, yes; listen, Huey, we're down two-to-nothing. I understand you need to take a rest after that Awake-A-Thon challenge, but we need your help."

Huey: "Virgil, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm retired from dodgeball."

Virgil: "Oh, come on, Huey, I know you still have that dodgeball spirit. Say you don't want to be a part of dodgeball history."

Huey: "I don't want to be a part of dodgeball history."

Kim: "Listen, Huey, we really need your help, because if the Road Runners cream us, we're going to end up sending somebody home!"

Huey thought about it for a moment as he finally decided to help them.

Huey: "Okay, guys, I'll play with you guys."

Virgil smiled as he and the rest of the Screwballs nodded their heads, amazed at how easy this was and the courage of Huey was showing.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Courage: "I have to say, I'm glad Virgil and Kim were able to convince Huey to play dodgeball. They stood up to him as if it was nothing."  
****Huey: "Okay, I may be known as someone who is usually angry at the world, but sometimes, you just have to be laidback and let nature run its course. I just wish Riley would be able to learn a thing or two from all of this when this season is over."  
****Nefera: "Virgil is definitely a threat. Maybe I should cut his dreads. He might go bonkers like Daggett did."  
****Babs: "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Huey: "Okay, here's a strategy I picked up in one dodgeball championship; it is called 'Rush the New Guy'."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

This time, the Screwballs now had Wyatt, Virgil, Kim, Clawdeen, Dib, Mordecai, and Huey. For the Road Runners, there was Billy, Wakko, Nawt, Eddy, Draculaura, Jake, and Layla. When Gin Rummy blew the whistle for this round, the Screwballs quickly dodged several balls sent by the Road Runners, before all seven members grabbed a ball.

All of the Screwballs quickly locked their sights on Wakko. In one great barrage of red rubber, Wakko was taken out of the competition, as the remaining Road Runners stared in fear of the onslaught caused by the Screwballs' new strategy.

In quick succession, Layla, Nawt, Eddy, Draculaura, and Jake were all eliminated from the challenge, leaving Billy as the only member of the Road Runners. Billy, however, was greatly annoyed by the way the Screwballs were already celebrating. He suddenly grabbed a ball.

Billy: "I guess you Screwballs have never heard of ... 'The Way of the Chicken Ball Z'!"

Billy then threw the ball at Kim, thereby taking the secret agent out of the challenge.

The Screwballs, shocked by this, grabbed the balls on their side and threw another set. Just as it appeared Billy was done for, he dodged out of of the way of the oncoming red balls of doom. As all of the campers, Gin Rummy, and Bugs looked in shock at his skills, Billy grabbed another ball and, with pinpoint accuracy, hit Dib in the stomach. As Dib walked to the sidelines, the Screwballs prepared for another volley.

Huey: "Mordecai, are you sure you can handle this? He has already dodged our attacks."

Mordecai: "Hmph. Beginner's luck."

Suddenly, everyone turned to the Road Runners' side of the court, not believing what they were seeing. For some odd reason, Billy began to change into a kung-fu outfit and his hair changed to a tied-up flame hairstyle.

Billy: "Hey, Mordecai, I am Billy, your team knocked out all of my fellow teammates ... PREPARE. TO. **LOSE!**"

As Billy said these words, a giant fireball appeared behind him as he began to throw the fireball. Virgil possibly gave the best phrase to describe this situation.

Virgil: "Dude, we are so screwed!"

Mordecai's only reply was to stare in shock.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**B-Money: "For those of you who are wondering, the reason I was not here today was because I was busy reviving the So So Def Recordings brand. Glad I picked this week, I do not want to know what was so awful that caused everyone to sleep with a nightlight for three consecutive days. Well ... everyone except Bugs, anyway."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the next group of the Screwballs' balls sailed by, Billy quickly dodged them. As the campers were continuously stunned by Billy's flexibility, Billy picked up two balls. The first hit Mordecai in the face and the second ball ended up hitting Mordecai in the stomach.

Mordecai: "AAAAHHHH! Dude, he set my stomach on fire!"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nefera: "Glad we have Billy on our team or I honestly think none of us would have survived all of this."  
****Grim: "That boy even put the fear of death in me."  
****Buster: "Whoa, it was surprising to see Billy act that crazy. He never really to those types of levels on his own show. Well, sometimes he did, but not at a maximum level like **_**this**_**."  
****Billy: "Well, what can I say? I still have my 'Chicken Ball Z' skills, so I knew they would come in handy for a challenge like this. Heh, I wonder why I am feeling more ... saner than usual."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Mordecai was carried to the sideline, Virgil, Wyatt, and Huey all formed a huddle.

Virgil: "Look, we need to come up with a plan or Billy will do to us what no man wants done to them. So, do either of you guys have any ideas?"

Wyatt: "Give up and call it a day?"

Wyatt smiled nervously as Virgil just glared at him.

Huey: "Hold on, I have an idea."

Huey began to whisper his plan to the others, who began to smirk.

Billy: "Oh, come on."

The Screwballs lined up like they had done before and they threw the balls together at the Kung-Fu Kid. When Billy dodged again, the Screwballs groaned as he prepared to pick up another ball. As he picked one up, however, he heard a whizzing sound. When he looked up to see what was going on, a rubber ball plastered him in the face.

Brandy: "Huey, what did you do?"

Huey: "Well, I tricked Billy into thinking we had used up all of the balls on our side, then, when he was not looking, I hit him with a ball I hid behind my back."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Norbert, who had missed the entire match, luckily avoiding a large amount of metal scarring, began to chide his teammates.

Norbert: "Come on, people, let's pick it up."

He was answered with Billy, in his Chicken Ball Z form, giving him his recommended amounts of mental scarring.

On the other side of the court, Double D was still nervous about going out there to play in the next round. While Huey tried to calm him down, the next set of campers went out to meet their opponents on the court. Huey and Billy were busy resting, so they could both be saved up for the final match.

Nefera: "Okay, not that Norbert cares, but we can't lose another match. Wait a minute. Where's Stella?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Nefera searched for Stella, she eventually came to the docks where a canoe was lying on the side. She looked over the side after she heard some giggling and was shocked to see Jude and Stella sitting together.

Nefera: "Okay, Stella, this is so against the rules."

Stella: "Nefera! Uh ... didn't expect to see you here. *laughs nervously*"

Nefera: "Stella, you know what I said about interteam dating! Did you think I was joking about that?!"

Stella: "Nefera, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

Jude: "Hey, Nefera, why don't you just chill out?"

Nefera then raised the canoe over her head.

Nefera: "Shut up, Jude. Why don't you dodge this?"

Nefera then threw the canoe down on Jude, trapping him in the wooden vessel. With that, Jude was forced to stay still and watch Nefera drag Stella back to the game.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Stella was dragged by her alliance member to the bench, being forced by Nefera to sit down. Nefera then turned to the rest of her teammates who were watching the game.

Nefera: "So, how are we doing?"

She was answered with Draculaura, the final member of the Road Runners, getting knocked down by the same strategy the Screwballs had used from the last game. Apparently, 'Rush the New Guy' did work as long as there was no young 'Chicken Ball Z' master on the other side.

Norbert: "Sports; not my forte, remember?"

Nefera: "You know, you could actually give it a shot and pretend to care."

Norbert: "*sighs* Fine, in the next round, I will play."

As the Screwballs were cheering, Jude arrived at his bench, holding his head. Musa noticed that Jude finally returned.

Musa: "Where were you?"

Jude: "Uh, nowhere."

Daggett: "You were with that blonde Road Runner girl, weren't you?"

Jude: "No ... Well, maybe. So?"

Huey: "So? She could have been getting you to spill all of our weaknesses to her."

At the very moment he said this, Stella was busy checking her makeup, hoping it was not smeared like last time.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Huey: "Well, in retrospect, there probably was not that much of a risk at all."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was time for the final match of the challenge. Billy, Wakko, Lola, Buster, Babs, Tucker, and an annoyed Norbert were playing for the Road Runners while Huey, Virgil, Wyatt, Brandy, Musa, Numbah One, and Grim were playing for the Screwballs.

Bugs: "Okay, campers, this is the final round of today. Road Runners, Screwballs, let's dodge some balls."

When the game started, both of the teams began to ease into it. Even though there were some balls being thrown, they were more or less light tosses to see what the other team was planning.

Buster: "Hey, Babs, are you doing okay?"

Babs: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Buster: "Well, let me know if you anything 'cause-OW!"

As Buster said this, a ball from the Screwballs side was thrown and hit him in the face. When Babs looked for the person who threw it, she saw Numbah One whistling.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Numbah One: "Well, Buster was sidetracked by his conversation with Babs, so I had to take a shot at it."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After that, there appeared to be a lay-off in the game for a moment, even after several minutes, no one besides Buster was out. Virgil turned to the bench and saw Double D sitting on the bench. The poor guy did not even get a chance to play in any game and he still had fear of the dodgeballs. Feeling sorry for him, Double D was about to go in, but Dib stepped in to take his place.

Dib: "Wait, Virgil, I think you should let me go in. Besides, I have an idea."

Virgil looked surprised at Dib's reaction, but he gave him a smile.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Dib: "Even if we lose, at least we know we tried our best. I just hope Double D and Courage get their chance to shine."  
****Virgil: "Dib said he had a plan to get Double D and Courage in the game. I think he is aware that they haven't helped the team much since the game started, so I'm glad he wants to help them get their chance to play."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Wyatt and Babs threw their balls, they somehow hit each other, taking them out of the competition as well. While they were upset that they were out, they were also glad they were able to avoid the worst of the carnage, as Billy now changed back to his 'Chicken Ball Z' form. As Billy began to start up his fireball energy, he grabbed four of the red rubber balls and threw them at Musa. They all hit her in succession, first in the head, then in the stomach, then in the chest, and, finally, knocking her right out of her shoes.

Brandy, angry at the loss of her new friend, decided to avenge her loss.

Brandy: "That's it! Take this, you Goku wannabe!"

Unfortunately, Billy simply dodged the ball and angrily stared at the Florida Harrington. He picked up all the balls on his side and sent them flying at Brandy. After being hit about a dozen times all over her body, Brandy fainted afterwards as Mordecai and Daffy helped her off of the court.

Bugs: "Okay, this has gotten way too far; everyone, take a five-minute break."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After Brandy was taken to the infirmary along with Musa, the game continued. Huey and Billy began to have their one-on-one match, while Virgil took on the remaining Road Runners and Dib stood at the back of the court to put his plan into action. Virgil was knocked out quickly by a swarm of red rubber coming from the Road Runners.

Huey, however, was adeptly dodging everything Billy was throwing at him. It did not take long for Billy to grow tired of this. So, he quickly began to throw various objects at the young samurai. Huey quickly began to dodge everything all over again. As Huey began to feel comfortable again, Billy picked up another ball and threw it. Huey appeared to dodge it again and was shocked when Gin Rummy's whistle blew, signifying he had been hit. Huey suddenly realized his afro had been frayed by Billy's ball and he was out because of this.

It was suddenly apparent to the entire room that the only one on the Screwballs was Dib. The Road Runners let out a great cheer at their sudden inevitable victory.

Wakko: "Sorry, Dib, but you have to go down."

Daggett: "I can't watch!"

Wakko then threw all the balls at Dib, who, to everyone's surprise, dodged, ducked, and danced his way out of the incoming red balls of doom. Everyone, from both sides of the court, was astonished.

Kim: "Time out!"

Dib was pulled over to the sideline as he drank some water and the others formed a circle to form a plan.

Huey: "Wow, Dib's got dodging skills. Where did you learn to do that?"

Dib: "Oh, I have some shades of samurai endurance."

Virgil: "Dib, that was awesome, but dodging is not enough. If we have any chance of winning, you either need to throw someone out-"

Grim: "Which is a 50/50 chance at best."

Virgil: "-Or catch a ball. You think you can do it?"

Dib: "Definitely."

As Wakko prepared another ball, Dib stepped out on the court again. When Dib was on the court, the game continued. Wakko then wound up the ball and, with a cry of "Cowabunga", threw the ball at full speed towards Dib. It hit Dib in the chest, causing him to hit the back wall. This time, however, instead of losing, Dib held onto the ball, thus causing Wakko t be sent out and another camper to come in. Huey was going to come in, but he remembered Dib's plan.

Huey: "Okay, Double D, Courage, one of you need to come in."

Double D: "No, I really don't need to be out there."

Double D was going to hide behind Kim, but Grim and Virgil dragged him out to the center of the court.

Juniper: "Double D, why is this so bad? This is no worse than jumping off a cliff."

As Double D was forced next to Dib, Norbert just yawned before he easily tossed the ball in his hand into the air, so easily that Double D was somehow able to catch it.

Lola: "Norbert, what the heck was that?!"

Norbert: "I don't think you need me anymore. Besides, don't tell me you are scared of two boy geniuses and a dog."

As the three remaining Screwballs stood in the middle of the court, Billy suddenly changed back to Kung-Fu Billy and grabbed all of the balls on the Road Runners side of the court and threw them at the Screwballs. Dib knew he had only one course of action. He, with no concern for himself, pushed Courage and Double D out of the way. Dib was soon hit with several balls, signifying he was out.

Double D, who was now forced to face his great fear, picked up a ball, with his arms quivering. Lola picked up a ball that had rebounded off of Dib. They both threw their balls at the same time. While Double D was hit by the ball, he had gotten enough strength behind it to hit Lola, knocking her out as well. When the Road Runners noticed the matchup, they cheered again. There was no way a pink dog could beat an opponent with such talent.

Courage looked really nervous, even when he was being encouraged by his teammates. He then turned to them and looked really scared.

Courage: "Come on, guys! What do I do?"

Kim: "Come on, Courage, there must be something you can do."

Courage began to ponder what he could do.

Kim: "Come on, what can you do?"

This line sparked a memory Courage had possessed since his last match in 'Ball of Revenge'. As the light bulb went on, he began to gather his breath and he did what he learned he did best: scream.

Courage: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Courage's screams forced all of the campers, including Billy, to cover their ears. The screaming was so loud in fact no one noticed the roof beginning to crack. When they did notice, it was too late as the piece of a fallen roof had landed on Billy, easily incapacitating her.

Courage, who had stopped screaming, simply picked up a ball and, very gently, hit Billy in the head, giving the Screwballs the win.

Bugs: "The Looney Screwballs win again!"

The Screwballs then leapt on the court, running to the pink dog and lifting him into the air.

Courage: "Don't you just love a happy ending?"

Bugs: "Road Runners, what happened?"

Norbert: "What can I say, Bugs? We gave a weak effort."

Babs: "Oh, shut up, Norbert!"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Dib: "I guess the plan worked. I was able to get Courage and Double D to show their stuff for this challenge. I help the Screwballs get to a comeback and I even won an MVC award."  
****Double D: "Well, at least I was able to get over my fear. I wasn't expecting the game to get this crazy when Billy changed into a Goku-esque character, but I was expecting to see Billy act that way."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bugs was holding another plate of marshmallows as he prepared to tell the Road Runners who would be leaving.

Bugs: "Okay, remember, if you don't receive a marshmallow tonight, you can not come back ... EVER! Okay, first marshmallow goes to Billy."

Billy: "Sweet!"

Billy walked up to receive his marshmallow.

Bugs: "Babs."

Babs also got up and tiredly picked up her marshmallow.

Bugs: "Nefera, Wakko, Johnny, Buster, and Yakko."

The five campers also picked up their marshmallows.

Bugs: "Blossom, Dexter, Roxy, Sylvester, and Draculaura."

The five campers all received their marshmallows.

Bugs: "Tecna, Layla, Ed, Eddy, and Tucker."

They all ran up to Bugs in order to grab their marshmallows.

Bugs: "Lola, Lil' D, Philly Phil, Billy, and Mandy."

As these campers also ran up to grab their marshmallows, the last two members of the Road Runners that were up for elimination were Norbert and Stella. While Stella looked real nervous, Norbert seemed completely confident.

Bugs: "The final marshmallow of the night goes to ..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bugs: ".. Stella."

Norbert: "WHAT?! Are you kidding me?"

Stella celebrated her survival as the other members of the Road Runners seemed to smile about Norbert accepting his fate.

Norbert: "Alright, see if I care! Good luck, because you just voted out the only one with brains on this team. OW!"

While he was ranting, the other Road Runners threw their marshmallows at the sarcastic beaver.

Layla: "You need to learn a little thing called 'respect'."

Norbert: "Whatever, I'm out of here."

Norbert walked to the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Maroons as Gin Rummy drove him away.

Bugs: "Well, I guess it wasn't as dramatic as many of you folks at home thought it would be. Anyway, stay tuned for some more drama and some zaniness on the next new episode of Total ... Warners ... Island!"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**Chapter 4 Completed**

**Losers:** Twister, Zim, Norbert

A/N: Well, I finally completed Chapter 4 and it was amazing to bring back Billy's kung-fu alter-ego from the Billy and Mandy episode, 'Chicken Ball Z'. Anyway, I think this is going great so far. I hope you folks recognized the strategy Courage used in the dodgeball game and I also hope you like the new rivalry between Billy and Huey. I thought Huey's samurai endurance would go well against Billy's kung-fu skills. I will also plan on using Kung-Fu Billy in later chapters of the series. Well, Thanks for Reading and Stay "Tooned" for more, Folks! Goodnight, Everybody!


	5. Chapter 5: You're Not Quite Famous

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island Chp. 5: You're Not Quite Famous  
****Chapter 5:** "You're Not Quite Famous"

**Warning:** The author does not own any of the cartoon characters that appear in this crossover, except for the original character, B-Money Playa. Also, please do not attempt any of these stunts from this crossover show. Please be warned: Reader Discretion Is Advised. Seriously, please take our word for it.

* * *

KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
_Looney Tunes Reality Check: Total Warners Island_

* * *

Bugs: "Last time on Total Warners Island, the campers played the classic game of dodgeball. In that challenge, Wakko showed his game, Billy became slightly insane, and Brandy and Musa had to be taken to the infirmary. In the end, it was MVC Dib who led the Screwballs to a major comeback that was not finished until Courage screamed his lungs out, which caused the roof to fall on Billy. Stella also snuck of to talk to Jude, but they were found out by Nefera, who slammed a canoe down on the laidback skater. For being a lazy know-it-all and being a bit too sarcastic, Norbert was kicked out. What will the next challenge be, how far will Huey and Billy's rivalry escalate, and will Jude and Stella be able to get together? Find all of this out and more right here, right now on Total ... Warners ... Island!"

(Cue Theme Song - "I Wanna Be Famous")

As the Road Runners were returning to their cabin, they suddenly noticed there was a campfire at the campfire pit. The Screwballs were sitting around the fire, having a conversation while they were cooking some hot dogs.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Daggett: "Yeah, our reward, if you can call it that, ended up being hot dogs. Bugs said he had a bigger reward in mind, but the Red Guy ended up taking that way from us. Man, no wonder Bugs is so annoyed with him. I really hate that Red Guy character."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Virgil: "So, who did you guys vote off?"

Layla: "That too-smart-for-his-own-britches and too-sarcastic-for-his-own-good Norbert Beaver."

Virgil: "Glad to hear that. That guy reminded me a little too much of Courtney from the second season of _Total Drama Island_ ... if that actually happened, according to the fans."

Double D: "Well, we still have plenty of hot dogs. Would you like to join us?"

As everyone settled in to eat the hot dogs, Bugs turned on the intercom to speak to the campers.

Bugs: "Attention, campers, after the cookout, please report to the camp's amphitheatre near the woods for today's challenge."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bugs had his trademark smirk on his face as the campers walked in and sat on the bleachers in the amphitheatre. Once the bleachers were full, Bugs began to explain the challenge to them.

Bugs: "Well, campers, I'm sure you are all glad to hear that today's challenge has nothing to do with any physical moves. Today's challenge is the _Total Warners Island Talent Jam_!"

Layla: "A talent show?"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**B-Money: "I did not want to go **_**too**_** overboard with the challenges for this season, especially regarding what happened to Brandy, Musa, and Mordecai in the dodgeball challenge when Billy became Kung-Fu Billy."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bugs: "Yes, a talent show. For this challenge, each team will have a captain and 3 team members will do an act for the show, which will be judged by our very own Gin Rummy. The team with the highest score wins invincibility and the losing team will have to send someone home tonight. Okay, campers, begin auditions because the talent show will begin tonight at 8:00pm sharp."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Looney Screwballs were busy auditioning for tonight's talent show. Kim was chosen to be the team captain for the Screwballs.

Kim: "Ok, guys, I think I'll be team captain."

Daggett: "Why? Don't you have a talent?"

Kim: "Well, I can sing, but I usually have trouble with the high notes. Anyway, who wants to audition first?"

Jude: "I'll do it. I can do some radical skateboard tricks."

Jude took out his skateboard and began to do some tricks for his teammates. After he was done, his teammates cheered for him.

Mordecai: "Dude, that was awesome!"

Dib: "Yeah, Jude, those skateboard moves are really amazing."

Jude: "Thanks, dudes."

Kim: "Okay, Jude, you're in the show; Jen, sign him up."

Jen signed Jude up on the clipboard.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Zooming Road Runners were auditioning in the recreational center of the camp and Nefera appointed herself as team captain. She was dressed in a ballet uniform as she spoke to the others.

Nefera: "Okay, guys, I call team captain."

Tucker: "Wait a minute, who said that _you_ could be team captain, Nefera?"

Nefera: "My 'friends' voted for me."

Stella and Draculaura gave a thumbs-up while Mandy and Tecna just shrugged at the others. After that, Nefera began to do some wonderful ballet, impressing her fellow teammates. After she was done, some of her teammates clapped for her.

Stella: "Oh, I vote for Nefera to be in the talent contest."

Draculaura: "Yeah, Nefera's got my vote."

Mandy: "Whatever, I vote for Nefera as well."

Tecna: "Yeah, what they said."

Nefera: "Aww, that's so sweet, you guys. Well, I'm in the talent contest. Who wants to go next?"

Suddenly, the lights went out as a spotlight went to the door as an announcer said, "And, now, performing another classical piece: The Great Wakkorotti." Wakko walked into the rec center dressed in a blue tuxedo as everyone began to clap for him. After Wakko signaled everyone to hold their applause, he gave a head nod to Yakko to start playing the piano.

Yakko: "Don't be surprised, folks. I usually play the piano when Wakko does these 'Great Wakkorotti' segments on 'Animaniacs'."

Yakko began to play "The Blue Danube" as Wakko began to burp to it. After a while, Dot walked in with a bottle of soda and sprayed it into Wakko's mouth. After that, Wakko continued to burp "The Blue Danube". When he was done, everyone cheered for him as they gave him flowers.

Wakko: "Excuse me, excuse me; Oh, excuse me; Excuse me."

Buster: "Wakko, that was amazing!"

Dexter: "Pretty nice, I must say."

Nefera: "Ok, sign him up."

Yakko signed Wakko up on the Road Runners' clipboard.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back with the Looney Screwballs, Mordecai was doing a DJ-style mix on two turntables, impressing the other Screwballs. When he was done, everyone cheered for him as Daffy signed him up on the clipboard.

Kim: "Ok, guys, we need one more person to be in the talent competition."

Everyone looked at Double D, who was busy taking some notes. They were about to ask him to do his 'steel guitar' solo, but realizing he was personally annoyed with the instrument, they decided not to bother.

Brandy was about to sing, but Numbah One quickly put his hand over her mouth. Brandy looked surprised as Numbah One began to explain to her why he did it.

Numbah One: "Brandy, I heard you sing on your show before and, to be blunt, you can't really hit the high notes well."

Brandy: "Well, Kim said she had trouble with the high notes and you guys did not make a big deal about that."

Wile E.: "All I can say is, at least she admitted it."

Brandy just rolled her eyes as Sam walked up with her violin. She began to play a violin solo, impressing the other Screwballs. When she finished and smiled, the Looney Screwballs cheered for her as Grim signed her up on the Screwballs' clipboard.

Kim: "Okay, so it's Jude skateboarding, Mordecai's DJ mix, and Sam's violin playing."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

On the Zooming Road Runners' side, Buster was playing a guitar solo as everyone cheered for him when he was finished. Wakko signed Buster up on the Road Runners' clipboard.

Nefera: "Well, team, it's my ballet, Wakko's 'Great Wakkorotti', and Buster's guitar solo."

As everyone began to leave, Nefera quickly caught up with Stella as they both saw Babs walk into the cabin in suspicion.

Nefera: "Stella, Babs is up to something and I need you to find out the scoop. Take this walkie-talkie and give me the report when you're done."

Stella: "Alright, Nefera!"

As Babs left her cabin and walked into the washrooms, Stella began to follow her inside.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While Stella was spying on Babs to get the scoop, Nefera was inside the cabin and looked around Babs' bed.

Nefera: "Weird rabbit girl is hiding something and I am going to find out what it is."

Nefera reached inside her bunk and pulled out Babs' secret diary.

Nefera: "Aha! Yes, she is so dead!"

Nefera heard someone coming, so she hid under the bed as she saw Blossom and Bubbles walking in, having a conversation.

Bubbles: "I have to say, Blossom, Rummy's sloppy joes are actually pretty good! They remind me of the ones Johnny made at the one cookout we had during the summer."

Blossom: "Yeah, it was surprising to know that Johnny Bravo can cook."

Nefera was about to get up, but she accidentally banged her head on the bottom bunk. Upon hearing this, Blossom and Bubbles looked down to see Nefera smiling nervously.

Nefera: "Uh ... hey, Blossom, Bubbles, what's up?"

Blossom: "Nefera, what are you doing under the bed?"

Nefera: "Oh, just cleaning up a few things. Why is everyone so suspicious all of a sudden? It's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

As Nefera left the cabin, Blossom and Bubbles just looked at each other.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back with Stella, she was busy watching Babs sitting at the dock in her bathing suit. Stella was looking pretty bored with the sight she was seeing.

Stella: "Ugh, this is so boring. Why am I even doing this?"

Buster noticed Babs at the dock and he walked over to her.

Buster: "Hey, Babs, you mind if I join you?"

Babs: "Sure, Buster."

Buster sat down next to Babs and they both smiled at each other. Stella looked like she could not take it anymore.

Stella: "That's it! I'm going to see what Jude is doing right now."

Stella walked away as Yakko popped behind a tree and spotted Ed walking around the campgrounds.

Yakko: "Hey, Ed, come here!"

Ed stopped and saw Yakko standing behind the tree.

Ed: "Hey, Yakko. Do I even want to know what you are doing behind the tree?"

Yakko: "Listen, I need your help. Could you help me get closer to Babs?"

Ed: "Uh ... sure. What exactly do I have to do?"

Yakko whispered his plan in Ed's ear and Yakko and Ed ran to their cabin.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yakko and Ed ran out of their cabins with their bathing suits and ran to the dock.

Yakko and Ed: "COWABUNGA!"

Yakko and Ed jumped into the lake, but, because of their combined weight, the water raised up and splashed onto Babs, leavaing her annoyed.

Babs: "Ugh! I hate this place!"

Babs stormed away from the dock in anger as Buster glared at Yakko and Ed, leaving the dock as well.

Buster: "Nice going, guys!"

Ed just looked at Yakko as they both smiled nervously.

Ed: "Guess those two don't have a good sense of humor like they used to."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nefera ran back into her cabin and hid Babs' diary under her bed as she walked out of her cabin. After she walked for a while, she spotted Stella sitting on a rock as she sighed lovingly after receiving a kiss from Jude.

Nefera: "Well, Stella, what did you find out?"

Stella snapped out of her love daze and turned to Nefera.

Stella: "Well, Babs is pretty close to Buster."

Nefera: "So, rabbit boy is what's making Babs so suspicious and secretive, huh? Come on, Stella, let's get ready for the sabotage."

Stella and Nefera then ran to the camp amphitheatre to prepare for the sabotage of Babs.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a few hours, it was nighttime and the talent show was about to begin. The campers sat down on the bleachers as Bugs walked out on the stage to speak to the audience.

Bugs: "Hello, campers, and welcome to the _Total Warners Island Talent Jam_! (Gin-O-Meter pops up) Here is the Gin-O-Meter. You will be judge on a scale from 1 to 10. Remember, the team with the highest score wins. Zooming Road Runners, you guys are up first."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nefera walked over to the Looney Screwballs in her ballet dress and turned to Kim, who was eating a bag of chips.

Nefera: "Hey, Kim, it looks like you are enjoying your role as the team captain."

Kim: "Well, I do have some good leadership qualities."

Nefera: "So, I'm guessing being a 'good' team leader means telling your team to do everything you tell them to do and boss them around without helping them even once?"

Kim: "Hey, maybe that's how you Road Runners operate, but the Looney Screwballs, despite our team name, have _way_ more class than that!"

Nefera: "Whatever. Oh, and easy on the chips, you don't want to be mistaken for being like Wakko."

Kim looked annoyed at Nefera's comment and threw her bag of chips at Nefera, hitting her on the back of her head.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nefera: "What a bunch of sore losers."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bugs walked back onto the stage to announce the first act of the show. Bugs gave a signal to set the spotlight on one side of the stage.

Bugs: "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce the return ... of the 'Great Wakkorotti'!"

Everyone applauded for Wakko as he came out to the stage, wearing his 'Great Wakkorotti' uniform. He bowed down as he told everyone to hold their applause until the end. Wakko gave a signal to Yakko to start playing the piano. When Yakko played the piano, Wakko began to perform the same song he did in auditions. When he was done, the Zooming Road Runners cheered for him.

Bugs: "Looks like Rummy rates it as a 7. Up next, it's Buster Bunny!"

Buster walked onto the stage and began to play the electric guitar, impressing all of the girls in the audience, including Babs. When he was done, the girls cheered wildly as Buster left the stage when they began to chase him for a while.

Bugs: "The Gin-O-Meter gives it a 9! Last up for the Zooming Road Runners is Nefera. I hear she is going to do a ballet dance. Finally, she decideds to do something classy."

Nefera took out Babs' diary and hid it behind her back as she sat down on a stool.

Nefera: "Originally, I was going to do some ballet for you, but I think I should discuss a book topic."

Nefera took out Babs' diary as everyone looked shocked.

Bugs: "Wait a minute, she is really going to do this? What, did she get her strategies from Heather from _Total Drama Island_?"

Nefera opened the book as she began to read it to the audience.

Nefera: "Ahem, with words by Babs: 'He's so silky rich and handsome. Everytime I look at him, I want to pounce on him like a puma. He smells like a beautiful bush of flowers and his smile shines like the sun. I can't feel the richness of Johnny Bravo over there. He's so good with camping and he is such a good leader'."

When Nefera finished reading the diary, Babs looked embarrassed and ran towards her cabin.

Buster: "Babs, where are you going?"

Babs: "I HATE NEFERA SO MUCH!"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Gin Rummy: "Okay, I know I can be a jerk sometimes, but I would not stoop that low! You know what? Nefera gets a full-blown zero on the Gin-O-Meter. Nefera, if you come at me and complain about this, you are going to get one vote from yours truly for the elimination ceremonies if your team loses tonight."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bugs: "Okay, after two good performances, Nefera kills it with a full 0 for the Road Runners. The Road Runners have a total of 16 points. Okay, Screwballs, you guys are up next."

Mordecai walked out on stage and played a DJ mix on two turntables, leading to the campers to start dancing to the new mix. After he was done, he bowed down as everyone cheered wildly for the bird. Bugs walked out on stage and gave Mordecai a high-five.

Bugs: "The Gin-O-Meter gives it a 9. Who's next for the Screwballs?"

Sam walked out on the stage and played the violin. Although she played well, she accidentally slipped on some water poured out on the stage by Nefera. When Sam slipped, the violin broke and everyone began to wonder how that happened as Bugs helped Sam up.

Bugs: "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam: "Yeah, Bugs, I'm fine. How did I slip on some water?"

Bugs: "I don't know. Well, don't worry, doc, Gin Rummy gives it a 5. You guys have 14 points so far. Jude, you are up!"

Jude was practicing some skateboard moves, but his skateboard ended up breaking in half, surprising the campers.

Jude: "Aw, man, my skateboard broke!"

Kim ran over to Jude and saw his broken skateboard. She tried to fix it, but it was not good enough.

Kim: "Oh, no! Now, what are we going to do?"

Jude: "I don't know. I think we need one of our teammates to do a new talent."

Kim: "What can they do? Brandy can't sing high notes, I can't sing that high myself, and the others said they don't feel like it. What can Grim do?"

Jude: "He said he can do some limbo. What are we going to do?"

Jude and Kim both looked at Double D, who was busy taking some notes.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Double D nervously walked out onto the stage as he looked back at Kim and Jude.

Kim: "Don't worry, Double D! Just try your best."

Double D: "Okay, everyone, I am going to perform one song for you all. This song is titled 'Radio Message', written by R. Kelly. I hope you all enjoy it."

Wyatt, Grim, Courage, and Numbah One backed Double D up with the instruments as Double D cleared his throat and began to sing.

* * *

_(Double D sings)_

_This is a radio message to my baby,  
And I'm begging her  
Come back, come back,  
Come back, come back, come back._

_I'm sorry that I made you cry,  
I'm sorry for the rest of my life,  
And I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
And I'm sorry for lying to you_

_I'm lost without you,  
'Cause I'm all about you,  
Can't you to hear the state of mind I'm in?  
I'm going crazy 'cause I lost my best friend_

_Can you hear me, girl?  
Can you forgive me?  
I don't want no tickets, no limo ride.  
I'm the next caller on the line!_

_This is a radio message to my baby,  
And I'm begging her  
Come back, come back,  
Come back, please, come back,  
won't you come back?_

_This is a radio message to my baby,  
And I'm begging her,  
Come back, come back,  
Come back, come back, come back_

_I'm sorry for treating you that way,  
I'm sorry for all of those silly mistakes  
Sorry I didn't do what I promised,  
And I'm sorry you're sorry that we ever met_

_I'm lost without you,_  
_'Cause I'm all about you,_  
_Can't you to hear the state of mind I'm in?_  
_I'm going crazy 'cause I lost my best friend_

_Can you hear me, girl?  
Can you forgive me?  
'cause I don't want no tickets, no limo ride  
I'm the next caller on the line!_

_And this is a radio message to my baby, oh,  
And I'm begging her  
Come back, come back,  
Come back, come back!_

_Somebody let this record just rotate, oh,  
'Til my baby come back,  
Let it rotate, oh,  
'Cause I need, I need her right back with me,  
So let it rotate  
Whatever it takes to play this record  
I need her to hear this record  
So please, let it rotate  
Because I'm the next caller on the line_

_And, this is a radio message to my baby  
I'm begging her  
Come back, come back,  
Come back, come back,  
Won't you come back?_

_This is a radio message to my baby  
Begging her  
Come back, come back, baby,Come back,  
I need you to (come back),  
I need you to (come back),  
I need you to (come back),  
I need you to (come back),  
Baby, come back home, oh, please_

_(End song)_

* * *

Everyone was blown away by Double D's singing ability as he bowed down and gave a small smile. Everyone in the audience cheered as all of the Screwballs rushed onto the stage.

Mordecai: "Double D, that was so awesome! I didn't know you could sing like R. Kelly."

Double D: "Well, sometimes, I guess the unexpected can really surprise you, Mordecai."

Gin Rummy: "Hey, Double D, that was so beautiful. I don't really care much for R. Kelly, but what the hell? I give this performance a 10 out of 10!"

The Screwballs cheered for Double D as he accepted his first MVC award. Double D could not help but blush and be bashful about this.

Bugs: "Well, I guess that chalks up another win for the Looney Screwballs. Zooming Road Runners, I will see you at tonight's campfire ceremony."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nefera was angered about the fact that her team lost three consecutive challenges. Her alliance members, even Mandy, were slowly backing away from the teenage mummy.

Draculaura: "Well, who are we going to vote off?"

Nefera: "Babs Bunny."

Mandy: "No, not Babs. You were the one that read her diary in front of millions of viewers all around the world. Besides, she is one of the most-popular characters on this show."

Nefera: "So?"

Tecna: "We can't vote her off because of your own petty opinion."

Nefera: "Fine. Who did you have in mind?"

Mandy: "The one person on our team who would have been at the peak of usefulness on this challenge, but did not participate at all."

The other members of the alliance looked shocked, then a smirk appeared on Nefera's face.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That night at the campfire ceremony, everyone else already received their marshmallows, leaving only Philly Phil and Johnny Bravo. Both looked extremely nervous as the others were already eating their marshmallows.

Nefera's smirk grew wider as she ate her marshmallow.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nefera: "It was incredibly easy to manipulate tonight's vote. My alliance had already agreed, Clover regretted doing it but she rolled with it, Lil' D and Philly Phil are friends so they were too easy when I said that Johnny voted for Philly Phil, Stella convinced Layla and Roxy, and I don't know about Wakko, but I think I got him."  
****Wakko: "For those of you who were curious, I did not fall for Nefera's trick. I decided to vote for whoever and let nature take its course. I am not going to get into this game of manipulation that would barely keep the plot moving since things were going to get crazy. Besides, Yakko and Buster decided not to get involved either, so I wanted to stand my own ground."**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bugs: "So, it has come down to you two. Both of you have received a lot of votes, but I can say that the last marshmallow goes to ..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bugs: "... Philly Phil."

Philly Phil gave a sigh of relief as Bugs passed him his marshmallow.

Johnny just sighed as he walked down the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Maroons.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the other Road Runners walked to their cabin, Babs walked over to the Screwball boys' cabin and knocked on the door as Double D answered it.

Double D: "Hey, Babs, what's up?"

Babs: "Double D, did you say you have an ant farm?"

Double D: "Of course, these ants are great for a plan for revenge."

Babs looked surprised when she saw Double D smirk. Babs smiled as she walked back to her cabin.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nefera ran out of her cabin, screaming out loud since she was covered in ants.

Nefera: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Babs heard her screaming from inside as she snuggled into her bed.

Babs: "Sweet dreams, everybody."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**Chapter 5 Completed**

**Losers:** Twister, Zim, Norbert, Johnny

A/N: Yes, the surprise victim was, ironically, Johnny Bravo himself. Don't worry, I'll try to give him a bigger role in Season 2 if I make it there. I apologize if this chapter seemed different in terms of structure compared to the other ones. I hope you folks liked the chapter, especially the R. Kelly song selection. I hope you all recognize the song Wakko performed in the talent show. You may have noticed Nefera being more sadistic, showing she will be a major villain of the story. Anyway, I hope you folks "Stay Tooned" for more chapters coming soon. That's All Folks and Goodnight, Everybody!


End file.
